Monstruos, Secretos y Armas en un Mundo Especial
by Inferno999
Summary: Los EVOS finalmente desparecieron y los dias de paz regresan al planeta y su gente y Rex Salazar es uno de ellos. Tres años despues un evento extraño se presenta en el Distrito de Ginza, Japon, cuando una extraña puerta aparece trayendo muerte y problemas pero tambien a un joven guerrero. Unete a Rex y Providencia en su aventura dentro del "GATE". Obvio Harem(Rex OP y Godlike) T
1. Masacre en Ginza Entrada al GATE

**¡WAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE HAY GENTE BONITA AQUÍ SU AMIGABLE VECINO EL INFERNO999! Como pueden ver hice una nueva historia pero como siempre (y si se me hizo costumbre) les deje una nota final para que la vena al acabar de leer. Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo xD**

Declaimer: Ni Gate Jieitai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri o Generator Rex me pertenecen cada uno es propiedad de sus respectivas compañías de animación y mangakas siendo G-Rex propiedad de Man of Action y GATE de su escritor Takumi Yanai y su ilustrador Satoru Sao

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **¡ACCION!**

Monstruos, Secretos y Armas en un Mundo Especial

 **Capitulo 1: Masacre en el Distrito de Ginza. Los Agente llegan al "GATE"**

 **Ubicación: Cuarteles generales de la Nueva Providencia, 3 años despues de Segundo Evento Nanite (S.E.N), 3:23 PM**

Fueron unos hermosos años de paz los que se pudieron disfrutar cuando finalmente la amenaza EVO había sido desvanecida de la faz de la tierra, y todo fue gracias a una sola "persona" si se podría decir por menos, Rex Salazar ese es el nombre del salvador que termino con los 5 años de sufrimiento que la raza humana tuvo que soportar por los EVOS este joven logro que esa pesadilla se desvaneciera por completo ganándose un gran reconocimiento, la Nueva Providencia también fue acreditada por el esfuerzo que pusieron durante los ataques, estos eran nuestros valientes héroes que fueron reconocidos pero también hubo algunas lagrimas por aquellos que cayeron en combate por el bienestar de las personas, aquellas personas jamás se les olvidara. Despues de la ola curativa no muchas cosas pasaron, Rex se decidió a entrar en un arduo entrenamiento con tal de volverse mucho más fuerte y tener más control sobre sus poderes con la ayuda de su hermano mayor Cesar y también el doctor Raylander…o bueno, lo que queda de él, en fin las cosas en el mundo estaban relativamente bien, ahora que la amenaza EVO desapareció y el consorcio las potencias mundiales finalmente puede enfocarse en asuntos que pospusieron debido a los ataques. En la Nueva Providencia hubo algunos cambios y otras complicaciones aunque…

No todo fue paz y tranquilidad durante los último años que pasaron cuando los EVOS desaparecieron

 **Flashback, un tiempo atrás**

Un terrible acontecimiento se dio un año despues de que Rex curara a todos los EVOS y eso fue que un terrible brote viral se dio en la ciudad de Manhattan, la gente empezó a morir y revivir en seres grotescos hambrientos de carne humana otros comenzaron a mutar y convertirse en criaturas grotescas y extremadamente violentas, el gobierno lo quiso mantener oculto y trato de encubrirlo hasta de Providencia diciendo que no había ningún problema y que la situación ya estaba controlada

…Vaya una gran mentira…

La Destruccion y la muerte asolo la isla de Manhattan duran más de un dos meses y 2 semanas hasta que un robot espía de Cesar capto absolutamente todo lo que estuvo pasando perturbando a todos pero Rex solo exploto de ira y sin ningún consentimiento se dirigió a la ciudad de Manhattan a toda costa para ayudar a la gente, Cesar lo siguió ya que quería observar a esos organismos mutados y también para ver que tantos frutos dio el entrenamiento de Rex junto con la intención de probar su nuevo invento

Los acontecimiento reciente no fueron tan sorprendentes, Rex se encargo de arrasar con todos los que estuvieran dañando a la ciudad y a su gente, la Nueva Providencia igualmente llego con un ejército, naves de combate y tanques de la última generación gracias a Cesar, los soldados contaban con una armadura hecha de una aleación que el mismo genio había creado y lo llamo "Vibranium" la bestias no pudieron hacer nada al tratar de dañar a los soldados y también contaban con su propia arma, Rex destruyo a cada monstruo ya que eventualmente no podía curar las cosas que no sean EVOS asi que no se molesto mucho en hacerlos pedazos. En tan solo cinco días la pandemia que azotaba Manhattan se había esfumado, se fue como llego pero durante esos cinco días hubo algo que capto su atención o más bien la de Rex

 **Tercer dia de desinfección en Manhattan**

Rex había destrozado a otro "Hunter" como lo llaman las unidades militares, con sus Smack Hands sin ningún problema estas criaturas no son ni la mitad de fuertes de los EVOS que Rex acostumbraba combatir en el pasado y si contamos con el intenso entrenamiento al que se sometió, estos bichos no eran nada más que una piedra en el zapato, a estas alturas, Rex ya es capaz de destruir una ciudad con uno solo de sus ataques y para colmo él dice que quiere seguir haciéndose más fuerte, este muchacho tiene problemas

El suelo tembló y en ese momento una Hydra había surgido del suelo y Rex cambio a su Slam Cannon, el cargador agarro un gran trozo de concreto y le disparo 3 proyectiles bien directos que hicieron al monstruo aturdirse, Rex cambio a su BFS y dio un salto poderoso rompiendo el concreto bajo sus pies y en un solo movimiento él había cortado a esa bestia por la mitad sin problemas. Se escuchaban gemidos y eso era porque el ruido había alertado a los cadáveres andantes que andaban por la zona, pero el EVO ni se inmuto y dejo que vinieran pero eso no era todo, detrás de ellos venia un Cazador Líder y dos Hunter normales. Rex aprovecho esta oportunidad para probar su nueva maquina

-Eso es malditos bastardos feos…acérquense- el sonrió de forma siniestra mientras preparaba sus manos, en ese preciso momento cuando el Cazador Líder estaba a solo unos metros, en las manos de Rex se proyectaron las líneas en forma de circuito azules y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un generador pequeño en forma de mochila metálico apareció en la espalda de Rex, ese generador tenía unos orificios que rebosaban con una energía azul pero eso no es todo, los brazos de Rex cambiaron también, ahora eran una combinación entre sus manos de Block Party pero con un cañón grande con rasgos grises metálicos, del generador de su espalda salió una especie de cable grueso como tentáculo que se enchufo en los dos cañones y estos empezaron a brillar

 **-Party Cannon-**

Para cuando los monstruos se dieron cuenta de lo que lo que les iba a pasar ya era demasiado tarde

-Adiós~- se despidió con una sonrisa

Lo último que esos monstruos y muertos vieron fue un destello de luz azul que venía de uno de los cañones de Rex

 **¡BURNING SHOOOOOOT!**

El haz de luz incinero todo lo que estaba a su paso desintegrando a cada ser vivo en kilómetros a la larga, Rex vio su trabajo satisfecho aun con la exagerada cantidad de Destruccion pero aun asi no era de mayor importancia, pero en ese momento el EVO sintió que sus instintos se activaron ya que sintió una presencia hostil y este activo su BFS pero cuando se volteo vio algo que lo dejo en shock, un Hunter estaba a punto de cortarlo pero en ese momento una persona salió disparada y con una especie de cuchilla unida a su brazo había decapitado al monstruo sin ningún problema, el hombre que estaba frente a Rex parecía de su edad quizá solo uno o dos años mayor que él, este hombre tenía una variada combinación de ropa, usaba unos vaqueros azules, zapatos deportivos, una camisa blanca encima una sudadera con capucha gris y encima de eso una chaqueta de cuero negro con rayas blancas en sus antebrazos

Los dos se observaron por un breve momento analizándose entre sí, ambos podían sentir una abrumadora presencia del otro incluso cuando la aura depredadora del encapuchado era latente e intimidante Rex ni siquiera sucumbió ya que sus instintos le decían que este sujeto era peligroso, pero él lo era aun mas, pero aun asi los dos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de algo. Era iguales, no tenían que conocerse profundamente para darse cuenta, ellos podían sentir las similitudes entre si y sin duda era la mejor razón por la cual no debían considerarse enemigos, Rex apago su BFS y el encapuchado volvió su brazo a la normalidad, el pelinegro sonrió confiado y extendió su mano para un saludo

-Rex Salazar. Arma Biomecánica de Providencia, un placer-

El encapuchado también puso una pequeña sonrisa y estrecho su mano

-Alex Mercer. Arma Biológica, el gusto es mío-

El encuentro de los dos seres super poderosos cambio por completo al mundo, cuando Rex le sugirió a Alex de unirse a Providencia de ayudar este se negó diciendo que le es imposible confiar en los militares, a si fue durante un tiempo aunque el si acepto ayudar a limpiar la ciudad, en más de un sentido. Los pocos días que pasaron las dos armas se conocieron el uno al otro más a fondo cuando no estaban destrozaban cosas Alex le decidió contar sobre el asunto por el que su hermana estaba pasando y Rex le dijo que en Providencia tenían el equipamiento necesario para ayudarla, en estos momento Alex se mantuvo en silencio considerando sus opciones. El escucho muchas cosas buenas de Providencia, a diferencia de la ya extinta Blackwatch (gracias a ellos) Providencia es reconocido por ser una organización militar ajena al gobierno y que solo se preocupa por el bienestar mundial, el sabía que si existía un solo lugar donde podría confiar que su hermana estaría segura, seria ahí pero eso no significa que esté en buenos términos con ellos…aunque debía de admitir que le agrada la compañía de Rex, eran tan similares los dos habían pasado por un mismo sufrimiento, los dos sufrieron un ataque amnésico al despertar, los son armas de gran poder temidos por el mundo aunque Rex se fue por buen camino y pudo probar que no era un monstruo…quizá…quizá el pueda aprender una o dos cosas de él algún dia, Alex estaba seguro que Dana estaría orgullo del el

-Y bien, ¿Qué dices amigo, te unes?- pregunto con una sonrisa confiada mientras le extendió la mano, el encapuchado estuvo en silencio durante un momento pero luego lo miro seriamente

-Estas…seguro que ella estará segura con ellos- Rex sabia la mala experiencia que tuvo el virus con los militares cuando le conto sobre los seres más asquerosos del mundo, La Blackwatch, los seres que no son más que un desperdicio de seres humanos que no sirven para caber en este mundo, pero la Providencia no es igual

-Tranquilo, si yo siendo igual a ti pase en Providencia más de 7 años y no me hicieron nada, entonces estoy seguro que dejaran pasar a tu hermanita sin problemas, no te preocupes ello no son como esos bastardos créeme, lo sea mejor que nadie- el puso su mano en su hombre y Alex seguía indeciso pero viendo la situación puede que no tenga una oportunidad como esta en su vida otra vez, el solo suspiro

-Me prometes que podrán ayudarla-

Rex solo le mostro una sonrisa confiada con el pulgar en alto

-¡Tenemos los mejores médicos y equipo, ella estará en pie en un par de días, te lo aseguro!-

Alex dio un pequeña risa y estrecho su mano, con ello los seres más poderosos han hecho un pacto de hermanos, y lo que venga despues…será algo muy emocionante. Aunque claro no cabe decir que a Blanco casi le da un infarto cuando vio que Rex había traído al actual terrorista más buscado de la nación…Alex se encogió de hombros cuando mientras el EVO empezó a soltar un monton de cosas

 **Tiempo presente**

 **Ubicación: Japón, Distrito de Ginza 11:30 AM**

La gente paseaba tranquilamente por las calles, todos sin prestar atención a sus alrededor como si no pasara nada en el mundo y en efecto, no estaba pasando nada, era un dia como cualquier otro no había una sola cosa de que preocuparse, la gente caminaba yendo a sus trabajos o solo pasando el rato de compras con los amigos. Entre estas personas estaba un hombre adulto Itami Youji de 33 años y conocido por su comunidad como un "Otaku" en estos momento el estaba en un tranvía directo a la exposición de ventas de Manga de este verano, es para lo que vive y el estará completamente con la intención de suicidarse si no iba a esa expo, era su misión en este mundo…aunque creo que exagera un poco ¬¬. El punto es que estaba decidido a ir a esa convención a como dé lugar…

…Es una pena que el destino le guste jugar con las personas…

 **10 minutos despues**

Cerca de una de las calles una pequeña se quedo mirando como en pleno paso lateral en toda la mitad la carretera una especia de figura empezaba a visualizarse casi como si estuviera distorsionando la realidad, una ondulación de colores mientras se proyectaba lo que parecía ser una gran construcción arcaica invisible se estaba proyectando

 **Devuelta con el Otaku**

" _Estamos esperando muchas personas para el evento de hoy. Por favor sigan con cuidado a las instrucciones de los oficiales"_

Itami iba en una escalera eléctrica con toda la pereza del mundo sin ninguna o poca motivación pero aun asi se sentía emocionado por entrar al evento

-Que cansancio… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Hoy es un gran evento que solo pasa una vez al año! ¡No puedo estar asi! ¡No puedo!-

 **¡TRAP!**

El pobre no se dio cuenta del pilar que estaba frente a él, la gente se quedo viendo al pobre hombre que estaba tirado en el piso con cara de idiota y con una gran marca roja en la frente. Pero algo raro ocurrió en ese momento, Itami empezó a ver cosas (No, no estaba drogado antes de venir) lo que estaba viendo era una especie de bosque multicolor muy verde pero lo que lo mindfukeo fue ver a una especie de Elfa rubia si cabe el termino en una rama de un árbol tocando una arpa dorada pero luego la escena cambio y ahora estaba en una especie de ojo de agua con una casada y en el claro estaba una chica peli azul con un atuendo de cosplay y un bastón ¿Una chica mágica? …estoy empezando a creer que este tío si se fumo algo o.0…espera ¡¿Una Loli Gótica?! …este tipo necesita terapia

 **En la calle del distrito 11:50 AM**

La gente se empezó a acumular y tomar distancia al mismo tiempo, la razón…simple una especie de enorme muralla tipo puerta de piedra arcaica había aparecido era parecida a las puertas imperiales y santuarios romanos antiguos con unas gemas tipo zafiro azules incrustados, la gente estaba confundida por completo ya que no entendía, esa gran puerta apareció de repente y nadie sabía porque, y les asustaba pero de pronto algo que parecía ser imposible…paso

 **¡ROOOOAARRR!**

De la puerta de piedra salió a gran velocidad una bestia reptil con armadura que también era montado por una especie de caballero en armadura, era un caballero montando a un Dragon, eso no fue todo, de la puerta empezaron a salir más criaturas que parecían salidas de una historia de ciencia ficción, monstruos que solo pensaban que existían en los mangas o comics o incluso en las historias para niños…y estaba pasando justo ahora. Mas caballeros empezaron a salir armados con un gran escudo y lanzas, flechas y espadas también salieron monstruos, Ogros, Orcos, esclavos y otras criaturas de ese folclor de la fantasía pero mucho más horrible y aterrador

-¡RAAAARRH!-

-¡GUURRRRAAAA!-

-¡GROOOOAAA!-

Las bestias rugían con fuerza de forma grotesca haciendo a la gente retroceder en el pánico, pero entonces uno de los soldados que estaba montado en un caballo que parecía ser el comandante, lanzo la orden de ataque, los demás caballeros prepararon los arcos y dejaron caer una lluvia de flechas mientras la gente empezó a correr despavorida

Sonaron los cuernos de batalla y las bestias fueron soltadas para el combate. De un monstruo a otro las cosas se volvieron un terrible infierno que jamás pensaron sería posible

" **¡Estación de policía Ginza 4-Chome! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!"**

Las cosas se estaban yendo al demonio mientras los monstruos y soldados empezaron a hacer una masacre que sin duda dejara marca en la nación y en este mismo dia, Itami estuvo enredado en toda esta masacre también pero él no iba a dejar que esto afectara el poder comprar sus Doujinshis… ¿es enserio? Bueno el caso es que durante este desastre el estuvo ayudando civiles y también dando indicaciones e incluso mato a uno de esos caballero que estaba a punto de atacar a un oficial. Pero esto estaba lejos de terminar

 **Ubicación: Cuarteles de la Nueva Providencia**

 **¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡ALERTA ROJA! ¡TODAS LA UNIDADES REPORTENCE EN EL HANGAR DE NAVES! ¡ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO! ¡REPITO! ¡ESTO NO ES UN MALDITO SIMULACRO! ¡FUERZAS ENEMIGAS ATACAN LA ISLA DE JAPON! ¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES PREPARENCE PARA LAS FUERZAS DE AUTO-DEFENSA! ¡PROTOCOLO DE PROTEGER, MATAR Y CONTENCION! ¡RAPIDO! ¡RAPIDO! ¡RAPIDO!**

La alarma hizo que todos los soldados se movilizaran hacia las naves, cada soldado equipados con sus armas blancas de último modelo con balas perforadoras, incendiaras e explosivas, todos se movilizaron a las estaciones del hangar. El Guardián, la nave más poderosa de Providencia se encargo de llevar los vehículos terrestres en el compartimiento de carga, los equipos completos y las armaduras de Vibranium también fueron equipadas pero sobretodo un cierto dúo miro como las puertas del hangar se abrían para darles paso, estos dos seres se quedaron viendo mientras el viento golpeaba sus rostro y ondulaba sus chaquetas al igual como las naves fueron saliendo desplegadas

-¿Estás listo, Bro?- pregunto el pelinegro a su compañero encapuchado

-El que mate menos invita las chelas en el comedor-

-¡Hecho!-

Eso dos sujetos no eran otros que Rex (19) y Alex (22) quienes despues de los incidentes de Manhattan se convirtieron en los exponentes más importantes y poderosos del mundo, lo difícil fue que Providencia tuvo que "limpiar" el expediente del virus por sus muchos antecedentes criminales pero ¡Oigan! Rex también tuvo que pasar lo mismo, despues de todo, cuando lo conocieron era un Mecha gigante que se cargo a toda una ciudad de México, por tanto ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo por Alex? Los médicos de Providencia lograron ayudar a Dana más rapido de lo que el virus pensó ya que en menos de solo una semana ella había despertado y se recupero bastante rapido pero eso fue hace unos años ahora Alex trabaja con Providencia junto a Rex como los encargados de la "EL ESUADRON DE DESINFECCIÓN y PROTECCIÓN DEFINITIVA" con ellos el mundo se ha mantenido seguro…hasta ahora

-¡VAMOS!-

Rex activo su Boogie Pack y Alex se trepo en su espalda y los dos levantaron vuelo directo hacia la masacre que se estaba desatando en la isla de los Japos para enseñarles a esos bastardos lo que pasa cuando se meten con la gente cuando ellos están ahí

 **De vuelta a la masacre**

Los oficiales lograron mantener el control ya que estos seres eran bastante primitivos pero eso no quito el hecho de que eran muy persistentes, mucha gente se encontraba muerta y otras parecían ser encadenadas por los monstruos. Itami convenció a muchos de los oficiales de que llevaran a los civiles a áreas seguras mientras esperaban a las "Fuerzas de Auto-Defensa", había escuadrones SWAT en las entradas del Palacio Imperial y otros afuera armados con sus escudos y metralletas MP5 aunque los cañones temblaban un poco ya que esos monstruos eran sacados de una fantasía de terror, Minutaros, Ogros, ¿Zombis? ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?! Nadie lo sabia pero esto era la masacre más horrible e inesperada que este país haya visto…es increíble como todo se fue al infierno en solo unos minutos…pero tal como llego, es obvio que se irá aun mas rapido… ¿Por qué? Simple…

…Providencia había llegado…

-¡Aquí están! ¡Todas las unidades prepárense para evacuar a los civiles, ayuden a los soldados de Providencia!-

Las naves blancas estaban llegando y otras estaban sobrevolando la zona, El Guardián abrió su contenedor y con unos fuertes cables de acero ayudaron a bajar los vehículos terrestres junto con los escuadrones de tierra, los soldados descendieron de las naves y los tanques empezaron a rodar, las bestias y caballeros estaban en shock pero ese shock se convirtió en miedo cuando los tanques sacaron sus metralletas de calibre especial 150, el único calibre capaz de perforar la armadura de los EVOS acorazados, los soldados estaban armados sus metralletas blancas especiales con balas perforadoras, incendiarias y explosivas con un lanzagranadas incluido, los que tenían las armaduras de Vibranium estaban equipados con una MiniGun m134, y dos cinturones cruzados en el pecho llenos de granadas de cada tipo y en la espalda una mochila tipo compartimiento para las hileras de balas de la ametralladora, muchos se quedarían con la boca abierta al ver tremenda potencia de fuego…esto se pondrá bueno

 **-¡FUEGO!-**

 **¡RATATATATATATATATA!**

-¡Artillería pesada cerca del área del establo, ahora!-

 **¡BOOOM! ¡BOOM! POOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

-¡MORTERO!-

Las explosiones acababan por desolar gran parte del territorio donde estaban los monstruos y los equipos por tierra avanzaron a través de una lluvia de balas detrás de los Juggernaut (soldado blindado) quienes estaban haciendo una masacre llenando a esos bastardos con plomo. En el aire los aviones de combate y helicópteros estaban derribando a esos dragones como si fueran moscas cayendo por un insecticida muy potente, todo los habitantes veían en cierta forma un tanto perturbados ya que para algunos esta era la primera vez que veían a Providencia poner en práctica la primera fase el protocolo "DESINFECCIÓN" luego sigue "PROTECCIÓN" y finalmente "CONTENCIÓN" pero esto aún está lejos de terminar, despues de todo ¿Las estrellas del show principal aun no llegan, cierto?

Mas y mas bestias y caballeros salian de la puerta ya que parecía que aun no aprendían la lección. Los escuadrones SWAT estaban teniendo un poco de problemas cerca de la puerta pero los camiones blindados lograron retenerlos con los cañones de agua a presión

-¡Estos malditos bastardos son persistentes!-

-¡No desistan! ¡La gente depende de nosotros para ayudarlos! ¡ROMPANLES LA JETA A ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA!- el comandante le disloco la mandíbula a uno de los caballeros con su porra los demás soldados siguieron sus ordenes y empezaron a apalear a tantos como podían aunque los caballeros lograron matar a varios de ellos con sus espadas ya que los trajes de los SWAT tenían una abertura en la parte del cuello que ellos lograron apuntar…en ese momento la pelea estaba en su apogeo ya que era el centro del caos pero…un ruido sordo se escucho a lo lejos y se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, a estas alturas tanto los soldados como los caballeros dejaron su pelea y dirigieron sus miradas al cielo solo para que se les congelara la sangre al ver lo que estaba por llegar

Lo que veían era una mancha naranja y al lado una negra…pero entonces se dieron cuenta que mientras más rapido descendían mas podían ver que era, o mejor dicho…quienes. Las personas que descendían en picada parecían ser ambos jóvenes no mayores de los veinte años quizá en sus primeros veinte, uno era un adolescente de cabello negro con tonos azules que tenía una chaqueta de cuero naranja y el otro también era joven pero con la chaqueta de cuero negra y una capucha gris, todos pensaban que estaban locos bueno eso pensaban los caballeros pero los soldados que estaban ahí entraron en pánico, solo tenía una cosa en mente en ese momento

-¡TODAS LAS UNIDADES RETIRENSE! ¡PROVIDENCIA HA DESATADO EL CODIGO "PROTOTYPE MACHINE ATTACK"! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAAAAAS!-

Todos los escuadrones salieron corriendo y los caballeros y bestias (que no entendían su idioma) estaban confundidos y miraron hacia arriba para ver a (según ellos) los suicidas que estaban cayendo…pero…en ese momento, algo impensable sucedió que los dejo completamente paralizados. El chico de chaqueta naranja golpeo sus puños y entonces unas raras líneas azules en forma de circuito se proyectaron y sus brazos se convirtieron en unos mazos naranjas gigantes de aspecto metálico macizo y al chico de chaqueta negra le salieron unas protuberancias en los brazos que parecían tentáculos rojos y negros y estos reformaban sus brazos hasta que los choco y se convirtieron en unos martillos negros con nudillos rocosos en todos lados. Los dos monstruos estaban por impactar

 **-¡ENTRANDO!-**

Gritaron al mismo tiempo y entonces…

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Lo siguiente fue como si un meteorito hubiera chocado con la tierra ya que ese impacto destrozo casi por completo la zona con una poderosa onda expansiva, era como un terremoto, los caballeros que lograron sobrevivir y salian de los escombros más los que seguían saliendo de la puerta vieron con horror como esos dos monstruos estaban parados sobre una gran roca de los restos mientras sus armas estaban desapareciendo y ellos los miraban con una sonrisa que les enviaba una frían sensación a sus columnas vertebrales (las cuales dudo que sigan conservando despues de esto) los caballeros que sobrevivieron y los que llegaron veían con temor a los monstros en piel humana que ya hacían frente a ellos, estos solo pusieron una sonrisa un tanto malvada mientras los miraban

 **-Hola, chicos malos…me llamo Rex/Alex. Ahora témanme-**

Hablaron al unísono y los caballeros que estaban muertos del miedo trataron de regresar pero los que recién habían llegado dieron un grito de guerra y fueron a todo marcha con espadas y arcos listos para el combate, mientras el EVO y el virus se rieron al ver como esos tipos pensaban que los podían dañar pero hubo un problema. Rex empezó a ver el lugar, estaba destrozado eso si…pero habían destrozos que ellos no hicieron y luego miro hacia los cadáveres de personas inocente que ya hacían en el piso en un charco de sangre eso le hizo cabrear y frunció el seño…

-Alex…- llamo al encapuchado con voz soberbia, ceca y muy fría

-¿Si?- Alex conocía la mirada que el EVO tenía en este momento…esto se pondrá feo

-No Mercy. Protocolo de Desinfección, completa-

El asintió ahora con el seño fruncido, el convirtió su brazo en la Blade y Rex activo su BFS y con un fuerte grito de guerra las armas fueron directo hacia los monstruos y soldados en lo que se podría describir era un completa masacre

-¡Tú los de las izquierda, yo los de la derecha!-

Rex rebano a varios caballeros en solo un tajo y Alex empezó a descuartizar a cada uno que se acercaba en un ataque sangriento, muchos de los caballeros empezaron a sucumbir al miedo y trataron de escapar pero ellos no los iban a dejar, Alex saco su Whipfist y Rex su Blast Caster, ambos látigos destrozaron a los caballeros que trataban de escapar y Rex agarro a un gran grupo en su latigo pero cuando estos trataron de escapar el EVO dejo que las descargas eléctricas los paralizaran a todo y luego los arrojo lejos, un ogro logro agarrar a Alex por la espalda

-¡NAJAJAJAJA! ¡TE TENGO BASTARDO! ¡AHORA TE VOY A ESTRUJAR HASTA QUE SE TE SALGAN LOS INTESTINOS!-

El virus ni se inmuto y entonces se empezó a carcajear y el ogro que estaba poniendo más presión vio como el virus solo ladeo su cabeza para que viera como se estaba riendo

-¡¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso bastardo?! ¡¿Acaso quieres una última risa?!-

El virus no podía evitar reírse pero aun asi hizo lo mejor posible por dejarle en claro a ese idiota lo que iba a pasar despues

-No, no, no es nada. Es solo que se me hace muy gracioso que trates de matarme cuando tú ya estás muerto-

-¿Eh?-

 **¡SLASH!**

 **-¡BUWAGH!-**

El ogro escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y se debe a que de la espada de Alex salieron disparados una gran cantidad de picos con púas que traspasaron el cuerpo del monstruo sin problemas, el Ogro ya había muerto y sus brazos sin vida dejaron a Alex quien quito sus picos y lanzo el cuerpo a otro lejos pero entonces vio como unos caballero trataron de huir

-¡No crean que los dejare escapar tan fácilmente idiotas!-

Alex saco sus garras y las enterró en el piso, mientras los caballeros corrían despavoridos no se percataron de que el suelo bajo ellos se empezó a agrietar y temblar pero para cuando lo vieron ya fue muy tarde, una serie de enormes picos negros salieron disparados del piso destrozándolos por completo, la sangre chorreada e intestinos al aire sin mencionar que los caballero con estomago débil que vieron esa matanza no pudieron mantener su comida dentro pero no pudieron seguir mirando ya que una serie de proyectiles empezó a destrozarlos, eran rocas de concreto comprimidas y el responsable era Rex quien le empezó a disparar hasta que no quedo ninguno

 **¡RAAAAARW!**

Los dos miraron y vieron a varios de esos Dragon volar hacia ellos, pero aun asi ni se inmutaron

-¡Alex, ya sabes que hacer!-

-Si lo sé…y será divertido-

El virus dio un ligero grito mientras su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar y una especie de acorazado empezó a cubrir su cuerpo, sus piernas, torso, pecho, espalda manos y finalmente su cabeza fue cubierta con una especie de casco mascara, era una armadura completamente gris con tonos metálicos, el Alex acorazado se puso tras de Rex mientras este preparo su Slam Cannon, el cargado del arma se trago a Alex y Rex lo apunto hacia el Dragon que venía hacia ellos a toda velocidad

 _-Entrega especial,_ _ **boludo-**_

 **¡BOOOM!**

Alex salió disparado y rápidamente transformo su brazo en su cuchilla y en un solo movimiento decapito no solo al Dragon si no al idiota que lo montaba, el virus siguió planeando en el aire hasta que vio a un gran grupo acumularse y hicieron una formación de tortuga con sus lanzar al aire seguramente para atravesarlo…pobres bastardos infelices, el virus no se molesto y solo les cumplió sus últimos deseos de morir. El se suspendió en el aire y en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Alex se lazo en picada con los puños extendidos directo hacia ellos en un solo y poderoso impacto

 **-¡GROUNDSPIKE!-**

El monstruo impacto en el suelo con fuerza destrozando a algunos de ellos pero los que estaban aún vivos no tuvieron tiempo ni de escapar…

 **-¡DEVASTADOOOR!-**

El suelo tembló y una enorme cantidad de gigantescos picos negros salieron del suelo empalando a todos los caballeros que aun estaban con vida en un escenario sangriento, Alex vio el trabajo hecho y se quito la armadura y vio que Rex había activado su Party Cannon, lo que significa que ya era hora de terminar con esto, Rex apunto sus cañones al cielo y entonces empezó a disparar una enorme cantidad de proyectiles de energía directo hacia donde los caballero estaban tratando de huir…es una pena que no lo lograran

 **-¡DEADLY ENERGY RAIN!-**

 **("Lluvia de Energía Mortal")**

Los pobres caballeros ni siquiera supieron reaccionar cuando vieron como del cielo empezaron a caer unos poderosos proyectiles azules rebosantes de energía que al impactar…causaron una explosión que termino por incinerar y fulminar todo en un radio de 3 kilómetros a la redonda, nada ni nadie pudo quedar vivo despues de eso. Los soldados de Japón veían un poco perturbados y un tanto asustados por ver la clase de armas que sus "amigos" los Americanos tenían, aunque ellos bien sabían que Providencia es una organización ajena a los asuntos de su gobierno y que solo se preocupan por el bienestar mundial a parte sus armas tienen conciencia propia y Rex es conocido por ser el héroe de gran corazón que salvo al mundo de la amenaza EVO, asi que si algún dia el gobierno le pidiera que destruyera algún país solo porque si, EL personalmente ira a la oficina del presidente a patearle el culo sin ningún escrúpulo…de Alex ni se diga el de por si ODIA al gobierno Americano…asi que no había necesidad de preocuparse en absoluto

Los dos monstruos vieron la destrucción y bueno tuvieron una ligera gota por ello ya que esto sí que era un daño a la propiedad pública… ¿Mencione que una estatua invaluable había sido fulminada en el ataque? ¿No? Pues sí, algunas de ellas están hechas mierda…Rex se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza al ver semejante desastre y miro a los demás

-Este…creo que me pase un poco…lo siento-

Todos tenían una gran gota que bajaba por sus nucas y Alex no dejaba de reírse aunque el también destruyo muchas cosas el que se gano la medalla de oro el dia de hoy fue Rex XD

" _Desde ese dia los agentes de Providencia ayudaron con la reconstrucción del Distrito de Ginza y Blanco tuvo que hacer un disculpa pública (con su traje obviamente) hacían el Ministro por la destrucción innecesaria que sus agentes causaron…aunque este le dijo varias veces que no era necesario ya que ellos le debían mucho al haberlos salvado y no es la primera vez, los EVOS era un problema que enfrentaban dia a dia, de no ser por Rex, Alex y los Agentes de Providencia, la isla de Japón habría desaparecido hace mucho tiempo. Rex y Alex fueron condecorados (aunque Blanco les iba dar el sermón de sus vidas despues de eso) al igual que el señor Itami Youji quien ayudo a salvar las vidas de incontables civiles y se le condecoro con el rango de Lugarteniente de la Fuerzas de Auto-Defensa y se le asigno para entrar a la puerta en unos meses despues. Asi es como la aventura de nuestros héroes ¡Empieza!"_

 **Tres meses despues del incidente**

Incluso si el mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos fue estricto al decir que no ayudarían a los Japoneses con el asunto de la puerta si dijeron que se les daría recursos pero como se dijo antes Providencia es una organización que no tiene nada que ver con los asuntos de su Gobierno por tanto ellos decidieron que apoyarían a los Japos enviando a sus mejores agente y fuerzas militares, aunque no los enviarían a todos ya que en el mundo aun se siguen presentando muchos inconvenientes. Los agentes enviados son "Los Hermanos de la Destruccion" (asi los bautizaron sus fans) al arma biológica Alex Mercer el arma biomecánica Rex Salazar y su hermano mayor Cesar Salazar, científico en jefe para la exploración y recolección de minerales y materias primas que sean invaluables y finalmente la nueva y recién integrada jefa de sistemas, Dana Mercer directora y jefa del escuadrón de Hackeo y Anti-Hackeo en su primera misión. Exitosamente ha aprobado su examen de asesina y experta en varias de las artes marciales existentes por parte del mejor agente de Providencia, SEIS "El Sexto Hombre más peligroso en el planeta"

Estos serán los agentes que serán enviados al "GATE" junto con una gran cantidad de soldados especializados y los Juggernauts, las armaduras de Vibranium y gran parte de los escuadrones terrestres y aéreos, estos recursos seguirán siendo enviados conforme la situación lo requiera, los agentes Seis y Bobo Haha se quedaran en nuestro mundo para la protección del mismo asi mismo la Doctora Holiday también se le está considerando para entrar al "GATE" aunque muchos de los ejecutivos mayores piensan que con Cesar es más que suficiente, los tramites del asunto aun no se han decidido

 **Ubicación: Japón. Distrito de Ginza, instalaciones de la puerta conocida "GATE" con escuadrones Japoneses y de Providencia listos para traspasar la puerta**

Tanto tanques como aeronaves estaban listas para ser transportados hacían la puerta de piedra, Providencia tenía planeado enviar también al Guardián pero era imposible que pudieran meterlo a la puerta aunque Cesar dijo que estaba trabajando en un prototipo que es capaz de encoger objetos de gran tamaño pero aun no lo tenía preparado por tanto Blanco le pidió terminarlos pronto ya que el Guardián es la única nave capaz de transportar la mayor cantidad del equipo pero se decidió que sería mejor llevarlos por partes, tomara más tiempo, pero es la forma más sutil por el momento

Detrás de los escuadrones Japoneses y sus tanques, estaban los escuadrones de Providencia, los soldados de traje blanco y mascara negra, los Juggernauts con sus armaduras de Vibranium y los Ametralladoras en m134 en la espalda también los vehículos blindados terrestres blancos cuadriculados junto con las aeronaves pero detrás de todo esto estaban las dos personas que mas llamaban la atención. Muchas de las personas se quedaron viendo a los hombres jóvenes que estaban hasta atrás de todo ese equipo militar, esos seres que son considerados hasta dioses por las habilidades que poseen pero aun asi siempre hay gente primeriza

-Oiga comandante ¿Por qué esos civiles vienen con nosotros?- uno de los soldados nuevos pregunto y el soldado de mayor rango lo miro con la ceja levantada

-Oi, no me digas que no sabes quienes son ellos- el susodicho negó con la cabeza y el comandantes solo suspiro

-Esos dos hombres que ves, son todo el ejército que Providencia podría necesitar si sus fuerzas armadas fuesen derrotadas. Esos dos están muy pero MUY lejos de ser civiles- el soldado se quedo ligeramente en shock pero antes de hablar el comandante lo corto

-Esos dos podrán parecer normales pero la verdad es, que son "Armas Vivientes Sensibles"- él se quedo en un buen shock

-¡¿EE-E-Es…Esta hablando enserio?!- el comandante le callo

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas el gran evento Nanite que creo esos monstruos EVO que asolaron el planeta hace tres años?- el soldado asintió ya que ese fue una noticia global, pero entonces el comandante señalo al joven que tenia la chaqueta de color naranja y las gafas cafés

-Ese muchacho fue el producto de la investigación de los Nanites, lo que dio a luz a un EVO biomecánico que no solo consiguió dominar a los Nanites si no que también era capaz de curar a otros seres infectados, él era, es y seguirá siendo el arma definitiva de Providencia, he incluso él fue quien curo a todos los EVOS en el mundo, es conocido como "El Héroe de Hierro", es capaz de crear todo tipo de Maquinas con su cuerpo y todas provocan daños de proporciones bíblicas-

El soldado casi estaba temblando y luego miro al encapuchado al lado del EVO

-Y-Y-Y…Y q-que a-ahí de el- el comandante trato de buscar las mejores palabras para lo que tenía que decir

-Ese…es Alex J. Mercer. Hace dos años y medio despues de que los EVOS desaparecieran una terrible pandemia asolo la isla de Manhattan y ese hombre estaba en medio de esa guerra, nadie sabe que es, nadie sabe qué puede hacer realmente pero sobretodo, nadie sabe si aun siga siendo un ser humano, todo lo que se sabe es que desde que formo parte de Providencia, todos los criminales del bajo mundo desaparecieron y cuando le preguntaron el solo dijo "Lo siento, es solo que ellos me provocaron y además olvide almorzar" es conocido como "El Shinigami" "Monstruo entre bestias" pero sobretodo lo conocen como "ZEUS", por tener los poderes que le dan el aire de un Dios-

Los dos se quedaron callados despues de eso pero seguían viendo a los hombres jóvenes que caminaban detrás del equipo, parecían conversar sobre algo pero la verdad no quería saber sobre que era. Rex y Alex seguían contando a cuentos de esos caballeros mataron para ver quien le invitaba a quien pero igual, de momento no era necesario ya que estaban a punto de entrar

Los dos se pararon frente a la gran puerta de piedra, Rex tenía una sonrisa maliciosa al igual que Alex ya que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba un mundo nuevo y sin descubrir, para Rex era la sensación de la aventura que estaba en el aire en el caso de Alex solo quería saber qué clase de secretos oculta ese lugar ya que todos los científico en su cabeza estaban como locos despues de ver a los Dragones, orcos y de más cosas en aquella ocasión ya que eso era algo contra la ciencia, pero ahora la ciencia no importa ya eso no importa porque en estos momento solo quería saber que había más halla

-Oye Alex, crees que… ¿Crees que hayan Nekogirls detrás de esa puerta?- el virus se quedo callado y luego su mente empezó a proyectar imágenes de el mismo haciéndole un "Tentacle Rape" a una de ellas y el pobre le empezó a sangrar la nariz

-¡Claro que las habrá! ¡Pero yo quiero ver conejitas o quizá una chica Minotauro! (ya saben por las tetas enormes)-

. . . . . . . . . .

Como que alguien estuvo viendo demasiado Hentai últimamente

Las dos armas empezaron a hablar de más cosas pervertidas y el comandante y soldado de hace rato tenían una gran gota que baja por sus nucas

-…Comandante… ¿Esta seguro que lo que dijo sobre ellos es correcto?-

. . . . . . . . . . . .

-La verdad…estoy empezando a dudarlo ahora mismo-

Los dos jóvenes ya demasiado emocionados no esperaron nada y fueron directamente hacia la puerta, Rex saco su moto y Alex empezó a correr a velocidades inhumanas dejando a más de uno sorprendido y con la boca bien abierta

Esto se pondrá bueno

 **Ubicación: Colina de Arnus, tras del GATE**

Los vehículos se desplegaron y se estacionaron en diferentes partes de la colina y los soldados de Providencia también se estacionaron, las aeronaves también fueron transportadas aunque el viaje a través de la puerta fue más o menos como si se hubieran drogado cuando veían todas esas benditas luces sicodélicas y de más cosas era como un viaje a los 60's y 70's pero ahora prefirieron no pensarlo demasiado…en serio…eso fue como "un viaje" y fue demasiado raro, pero en fin ahora tenían otra cosa que hacer. En ese momento los soldados empezaron a escuchar un monton de cosas en la puerta y cuando se voltearon vieron como los figura se estaban acercando a toda velocidad, pero entonces el ruido se detuvo y ahora solo se escuchaban pasos y en la oscuridad del GATE se empezaron a ver dos siluetas, una brillaba de color azul y la otra de rojo, sus ojos igualmente, los soldados Japoneses podían sentir una presencia monstruosa y aterradora de los dos sujetos, una era la de un Depredador que esta siempre listo para atacar a su presa de la manera más brutal posible y dejando en claro que EL está por encima de ellos en la cadena alimenticia . El otro sin embargo daba una esencia más calmada pero igual de amenazante y completamente presumido como si no existiera forma de que lo detuvieran y que dejaba en claro que no debían de meterse en su camino y un aura de genialidad y rebeldía

Para los soldados de Providencia esto no era nuevo y no tenían porque perder su tiempo mirando a esos presumidos ya que tenía que hacen revisión de perímetro, poner las aeronaves en marcha e instalar el equipo para el campamento. Los taques estaban activos. Cesar estaba cerca de algunas ramas preparándose para instalar el dispositivo para lanzar el satélite junto a Dana quien era la encargada de programar las coordenadas del satélite de Providencia para que Blanco y los demás en la base tengan imágenes del lugar

-Pensar que terminaríamos en esto…es un poco jodido ¿No crees Cesar?- pregunto y el científico mexicano estaba acodando unos cuantos cables del panel de control, cerro la cabina y se limpio el sudor

-La verdad esto podría ser una gran oportunidad para abrir mis horizontes. Solo piénsalo Dana, toda una civilización con cosas nuevas por descubrir. Cultura, minerales, tierras fértiles y de más cosas, aprovechare esto para conocer cada minúscula cosa que este mundo me pueda ofrecer- Dana tenía una gota al ver al Salazar mayor sobre emocionado y para colmo tenia las llamas de la confianza, ella solo suspiro, desde que se unió a Providencia (sin ningún previo aviso de su "querido" hermano que no le dijo nada de lo que estuvo haciendo mientras estaba en coma) ahora tenía que cumplir con ciertos trabajos, al menos sus habilidades de Hacker mejoraron desde que se unió a la organización

-Sí, si lo que tu digas, Científico Loco. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que programar esta cosa ya que si paso otra hora más sin internet voy a romperle la cara a alguien. "Y presiento que ese alguien será mi Aniki por haberme metido en esto"- pensó eso ultimo con una aura aterradora en todo su ser

A Alex le llego una horrible sensación por alguna razón…y le asustaba, Rex solo se limito a activar los equipos de los soldados con sus poderes y también ayudo a mover el equipo pesado con sus manos metálicas, todo estaba tranquilo…hasta que uno de los francotiradores hizo el reconocimiento del área para ver que en el horizonte…había una horda que venía hacia ellos

-¡El enemigo se aproxima! ¡Todos las unidades tomen sus posiciones y prepárense para el ataque! ¡No dejen a ninguno de esos bastardos con vida, no deben traspasar la puerta! ¡Vamos! ¡GO! ¡GO! ¡GO! ¡GO!- ordeno el comandante de Providencia y las fuerzas se movilizaron para tomar posición a si como Alex y Rex se pusieron al frente de todos mientras se tronaron los nudillos

-¿Quieres un doble o nada? El perdedor será el que invitara los tacos- pregunto el EVO a lo que el virus se rio de forma burlona y lo miro con unas sonrisa confiada

-Jejeje…Bring it on-

Los dos super monstruos se prepararon para otra masacre, Alex activo su armadura y sus garras junto a su visión térmica ya que estaba de noche, Rex activo sus Smack Hands despues de activar la visión nocturna de sus gafas listos para lo que venía. Itami también para el cambio que tuvo su suerte también tuvo que ponerse bien el casco ya que lo que le espera a partir de ahora…

…Sera un nueva experiencia…

 **¡FIN!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **HOLAAAAA! Como la andan jóvenes XD, ok no bueno como pueden ver estuve viendo el manga de GATE y también el anime y al verdad me quede muy fascinado pero entonces me puse a pensar… ¿Por qué no hacer le un fic? Y como nadie le ha hecho un fic todavía a esta saga tan increíble YO me tome la libertad de hacerle un fic, como ven Providencia es una organización que supera demencialmente a las demás potencias mundiales ya que tienen armamento de ultima tecnología (gracias a Cesar) y también tienen las armas más poderosas del mundo Rex y Alex ¡Ah! Y que les pareció el mini cross de G-Rex con [PROTOTYPE] ¡Finalmente junte a esos dos cabrones! En este fic su relación será como la de unos hermanos y Alex es más joven teniendo a penas sus 22 años y Rex 19, Dana es la mas joven con 16 años y Cesar el mayor con 27 años ya**

 **Los que me conozcan sabrán que obviamente esto será harem, Itami tendrá pero las parejas las nombrare mas adelante, de momento solo nos centraremos en lo que viene y los "desafíos" que los Hermanos de la Destruccion tendrán que afrontar XD (Si Dana estará en el harem de Alex para los curiosos ¬¬) Itami no tendrá TODAS las mismas chicas pero si tendrá nuevas y un harem respetable :3 sin mas que decir espero lo hayan disfrutado. Si es la primera vez que ven una de mis historias no olviden agregarla a favoritos y si es la primera vez que me conoces entonces no olvides agregarme como tu autor favorito y sígueme en esta pag como un fiel fan XD. No olviden dejar sus Review que ese es mi combustible XDXDDD espero lo hayan disfrutado y si hay algún error coméntenlo ya que eso me ayudaría para saber en qué debo de mejorar**

" **Sus review sin importantes"**

 **¡Mata ne~! ¡Min'na-san~! ^w^/**


	2. ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES

**¡ATENCIO A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **¡ATENCION A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

 **¡ESTO ES UNA LLAMADA DE ATENCION PARA AQUELLOS QUE CREIAN QUE SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 HABIA OLVIDADO SU CUENTA EN FANFICTION O AQUELLOS QUE ME CREIAN MUERTO Y ESAS COSAS! QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE SIGO VIVO Y MI CEREBRO ESTA LISTO PARA CONTINUAR LO QUE DEJE INCLUSO HACE YA VARIOS MESES!**

 **QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE COMENZARE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES MAS SEGUIDAS Y A MENUDO(O NO TANTO YA QUE SABEN QUE YO ESCRIBO DE 6000 PALABRAS PARA ARRIBA HASTA CASI 10000 O 9000) POR EL HECHO DE QUE FINALMENTE ESTOY DE VACACIONES OTRA VEZ! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AHORA TENGO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO PERO MUUUUUCHO MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR ASI QUE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARE ACTUALIZADO TODAS, ¡SI! YA LO OYERON, TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, DESDE LAS MAS NUEVAS HASTA LAS MAS ABANDONADAS, EMPEZANDO POR ESTA LISTAAAA!**

 **LAS AVENTURAS DEL GUERRERO LEGENDARIO**

 **MOSNTRUOS, SECRETOS Y ARMAS EN UN MUNDO ESPECIAL(SI YA SE QUE SALIO LA 2DA TEMPO DE GATE, YO SIGO EL MANGA Y ESTOY AL DIA)**

 **RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD**

 **TERRA FORMARS: PROYECCTO ANEXX I**

 **MAQUINAS, DEMONIOS Y ANGELES**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DXD: SECOND SON**

 **HIKEN NO ISSEI**

 **ATTACK ON DEATH**

 **GENERATOR SOUL: CAZADOR DE DEMONIOS**

 **ONE PIECE DXD**

 **ROSARIO JINETE**

 **UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **TO LOVE-RU BLACKLIGHT**

 **AHORA YA LO SABEN**

 **SU AMIGABLE VECINO INFERNO999 ESTA VIVITO, DE VAGACIONES Y LISTO PARA VOLVER A ESCRIMIR MAS ANIMADO QUE NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **PD: Esta carta estará en todas mis historias ;3**


	3. Combo Mecha y Biologico

**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! LES DIJE QUE REGRESARIA! XD SU BUEN AMIGO INFERNO999 ESTA AQUI MALDITA SEA AQUI! FUCK! :v**

 **Bueno ya xD, no quiero hacer esto mas largo asi que empecemos x3**

 **Declaimer:** Ni Gate Jieitai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri o Generator Rex o [PROTOTYPE] me pertenecen cada uno es propiedad de sus respectivas compañías de animación y mangakas siendo G-Rex propiedad de Man of Action y GATE de su escritor Takumi Yanai y su ilustrador Satoru Sao y [PROTOTYPE] a Activison Entretaiment y Marvel(de los comics originales)

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **¡ACCION!**

Monstruos, Secretos y Armas en un Mundo Especial

 **Capitulo 2: Guerra de dos ejércitos, combo Mecha y Biológico**

Se escuchaban cientos, no… ¡Miles! De gritos de agonía de los pobres caballeros y monstruos mitológicos que ya hacían dentro del fuego cruzado, los disparos, explosiones y el sonido de la carne siendo perforada por balas de distintos calibres y tamaños era lo que se escuchaba fuera de las trincheras, los soldados de Japón y Providencia no tenían compasión alguna en sus corazones y solo se limitaron a mantener apretado el gatillo de sus metralletas automáticas, tanques de guerra y las ametralladoras m134 que dejaron caer una lluvia de balas sobre el ejercito frente a ellos, la artillería anti-aérea se encargo de derribar a los dragones como si fueran moscas, esto se podrirá describir como una masacre en una batalla injusta si consideramos la ENORME diferencia en superioridad de poder de fuego y la gran diferencia en tecnología…pero la verdadera masacre…

…Se está desarrollando abajo fuera de las trincheras…

 **-¡DIES MILQUINIENTOS SETENTA Y CINCO!-**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!**

-¡GYAAAA! ¡MONSTRUOS!-

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡RATATATATA!**

 **¡BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM!**

 **-¡NUEVE MILSETECIENTOS VEINTIOCHO!-**

-¡GUAAAAGH!-

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!**

 **¡BOOM! ¡CRACK!**

 **-¡¿Qué pasa Rex, está muy atrás?!-**

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡CRASH!**

 **¡SLASH! ¡BOOM!**

 **-¡ONCE MIL! ¡HAH! ¡Supera eso, chatarra viviente!-**

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

-¡PERDON! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO MAAAAAAAAAAS!-

 **¡BOOM! ¡SLASH! ¡BAM! ¡RATATATATATATATA!**

 **-¡ONCE MILDOCIENTOS! ¡Chúpate esa, gripe con patas! ¡Hyahahahahaha!-**

 **¡BOOM! ¡CRACK! ¡SPASH!**

-¡GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

En los campos de batalla se estaba desarrollando la peor masacre jamás antes vista, las explosiones y gritos resonaban no solo en los oídos de los demás caballeros si no también en los soldados que estaban desde lejos, quienes no pensaron mucho en ello. A diferencia de los solados de Providencia que ya estaban acostumbrado al comportamiento y acciones de sus compañeros, los soldados de Japón no sabían ni que pensar al ver semejante salvajismo por parte de esos dos monstruos con piel humana que ya hacían haya a fuera destrozando todo lo que estaba a su paso

-"Justo cuando crees que las cosas no podrían estar más en la misma mierda"- pensó Dana que no podía trabajar bien en su laptop por tanto ruido que hacían. A ella este tipo de cosas no le llaman la atención en lo mas mínimo, despues de lo que paso en Manhattan, ya nada le sorprende

-"De nuevo se pusieron a competir. Heh, Rex sin duda heredo eso de papa…pero ¡No pienso quedarme atrás!"- pensó Cesar mientras preparaba una especie de mortero algo futurista que tenían en la parte superior de la montaña

 **Mientras tanto con los soldados Nipones**

-¡Esos tipo están locos!-

-¡Ellos saltaron como si nada directo hacia la horda! ¡Pensé que era suicidio, dios mío!-

-¡¿Oigan, que ese de ahí no es ese supuesto bioterrorista que estuvo en Manhattan hace años?!-

-¡Oe, tienes razón! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-

Varios soldados estaban posiblemente cerca de un trauma, afortunadamente están entrenados para este tipo de situaciones…eso suponemos. Entre ellos, Itami no sabía muy bien que pensar, por un lado estaba neutral ya que Rex y Alex estaban alivianando la carga con esa masacre de hace rato. Por otro lado estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber venido aquí, pero una cosa la tenia segura

-"¡Maldición! ¡A este paso me voy a perder esta venta de Doujin! ¡JODER!"- pensó mientras lloraba cómicamente al ver el asunto tan jodido en el que se metió nuestro pobre militar otaku…pero bueno ¿Qué se le va hacer?

 **Devuelta con los dos monstruos**

Rex y Alex salian de mar de llamas con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, los ojos de Alex brillaban de color rojo mientras los de Rex de color Azul, y de sus cuerpo salian un aura del mismo color, los caballeros y bestias veían con el miedo impregnado en sus rostros como esos dos monstruos caminaban asi ellos con una tranquilidad asesina que le congelaba la columna vertebral. De pronto el cuerpo de Alex se empezó a deformar en esos horribles tentáculos otra vez pero esta vez parece que todo su cuerpo se empezó a disolver en esa sustancia de color rojo y negro pero lo más horrible que es que esa masa empezó a tomar forma, se formaron una hilera de grandes colmillos, una masa de ojos negros y lo peor es que parecía gruñir, parecía un perro rabioso con una sed de sangre que les aterraba, mientras Alex sonreí de oreja a oreja

 **-Ustedes no son más que comida para perro…-**

 **¡ROOOOOOAAARRRRRRRR!**

El perro sacado del infierno salió disparado hacia un grupo de las tropas atacando con sus fauces, desgarrando la carne, atravesando el hueso y tuétano, destrozando a base de mordidas todo lo que sus colmillos lograban agarrar, el piso y el aire del lugar se estaban pitando de rojo. Rex solo rio entre dientes, las líneas azules se formaron en sus pies y manos, formando sus Buster Punks en sus pies y su Bad Axes en sus brazos, las hachas de energía vaporizador Nanite brillaba intensamente al igual que los ojos del EVO, en ese momento dentro de sus botas metálicas se podía ver como una especie de engrane tipo pistón se había soltado con fuerza. Rex flexiono sus piernas y dio un gran salto directo hacia las tropas, y empezó a girar convirtiéndose en una especie de sierra giratoria, las hachas cortaron atreves de todo lo que estaba a su paso, los cortes eran caliente y cada vez que cortaban un miembro los filos de la carne quedaban carbonizados por la poderosa exposición de energía que emiten las hachas de Rex

 **-¡Haha! ¡Carne picada para hamburguesa!-**

Hecho esto, el EVO aterrizo en el piso derrapando las botas y tirando restos de tierra sobre algunas de las tropas. No cabe decir que la masacre las explosiones y los gritos continuaron toda la noche sin parar

No solo los soldados, si no también Rex y Alex se las arreglaron para espantar a todos o matarlos en su defecto. No cabe duda que este era solo el inicio de algo aun más grande. Pero nuestros "héroes" estaban preparados

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **Ubicación: Ciudad Imperial**

La situación no se veía nada bien. Ahora mismo, se estaba dando un consejo de los ancianos y sabios de la ciudad, en un auditorio junto a su real excelencia quienes se habían enterado del resulto en la conquista del "GATE"

En estos momentos, el Duque Kurzel, tenía la palabra, uno de los concejales del Rey

-Fue un total fracaso, su Majestad. Perdimos casi o más del 70% de las fuerzas militares del imperio, estamos prácticamente casi indefensos ¿Cómo planea dirigir el Imperio de esta forma? ¿Cómo guiara el Estado?- informe seriamente, haciendo al resto de ancianos preocuparse mientras discutían en silencio la situación actual

Mas su Majestad, no se veía tan intranquilo

-Duque Kurzel, sabe cómo se siente la gente al respecto. Es cierto que nuestras pérdidas nos costaron la mayor parte de la fuerza militar. A ellos les preocupa que los vasallos u otros países puedan aprovechar este momento de debilidad y rebelarse contra nosotros, y decidan atacar la mismísima Capital…que patético- expreso el Emperador Molt, con un toque de molestia

-Humm? Que quiere decir?- cuestiono el Duque Kurzal

-Hump. Es precisamente ahora cuando nuestro imperio se encuentra en peligro que el emperador, el senado y el resto del pueblo debe unirse para enfrentarse a ellos y progresar aun más. Ninguna guerra se gana sin perdidas. Por tanto no hare a nadie responsable por las pérdidas y nuestra reciente derrota. Quien podría haber pensado que otra nación podría venir a rodear la Ciudad Imperial, confió en que nadie perdería el tiempo en la corte- burlo el Emperador el contradecir las preocupaciones del Duque Kurzal, mientras algunos miembros se burlaron en voz baja

-Absuelve sus responsabilidades…como siempre- quejo este en silencio

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- menciono uno de los hechiceros ancianos que se acerco a tomar la palabra

-Las tropas que enviamos, fueron derrotados en solo dos días. El enemigo capturo el portal y ahora están construyendo un campamento. También intentamos recuperar la colina, pero el enemigo podía atacar a distancia ¡Nunca había visto tal magia antes!- termino recordado los informes de algunos soldados que vieron el poder de fuego del enemigo

-¡Entonces peleemos!- ahora dirigieron sus miradas a uno de los comandantes de escuadrón

-¡Si no tenemos suficientes hombres, pidamos mas a nuestros estados sometidos! ¡Ataquemos al otro lado de una vez!- exclamo el comandante

-¡DE QUE SIRVE USAR LA FUERZA BRUTA!- exclamo uno de los sabios fuertemente desde las gradas

-¡Exacto! ¡No podemos pelear con algo que no conocemos! ¡Debemos estudiar al enemigo!- apoyo otro de los sabios

-¡Imposible! ¡Si no tomamos represalias ahora, atacaran de nuevo! ¡Debemos pelear!- grito furioso uno de los soldados

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Seria otro Godasen!- refuto

-¡Si! ¡Debemos esperar y estudiar al enemigo!-

-¡Debemos pelear, ellos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados si no hacemos nada!-

-¡PELEMOS!-

-¡SERA UNA MASACRE SIN SENTIDO!-

Las opiniones contradictoras empezaron a poner pánico y discordia entre los miembros del senado, decidiendo cual era la mejor opción, si pelear ahora o esperar a que el enemigo ataque. El senado empezaba a perder el control, sin embargo justo cuando el Emperador estaba por intervenir, la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡SU MAJESTAAAAAAAAD!-

Todo en el senado dejó la discusión, y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el remitente de esa voz. Quien sorpresivamente, venia de un soldado del Imperio, al parecer un sobreviviente, pero estaba en un estado deplorable y lamentable. Su armadura estaba destrozada, todo su uniforme teñido de sangre aunque parecía más salpicada que de su propio cuerpo, le faltaba un brazo el cual se sostenía con dolor, el soldado en cuestión se tambaleo hasta llegar al centro del senado, todas las mirada en el, sin embargo este se termino desplomando en el piso no sin que antes el Duque Kurzel lo sostenga

-Soldado ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién le hizo esto?- pregunto Molt con seriedad, el soldado escupió una considerable cantidad de sangre mientras trato de tomar el aliento

-M…Mo…Mon… ¡COUGHT!- volvió a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre mientras esbozaba las palabras, haciendo que más de uno frunciera el seño, el soldado volvió a tomar la compostura y respiro entrecortadamente

-Monstruos…- termino la frase, haciendo que casi todos en el senado ampliaran ligeramente la mirada

-¿Monstruos? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué clase de Monstruos estás diciendo?- pregunto el Duque Kurzel con seriedad

El soldado de repente agarro al Duque para que lo viera directamente

-¡Los invasores! … ¡Ellos…! ¡Ellos tienen…! … ¡COUGHT!- el Duque en estado de shock lo aparto ya que la sangre que tocio le salpico, en este momento el Emperador se levanto de su trono y lentamente bajo en dirección al soldado, que al parecer tenía el miedo y terror en su mirada, como si hubiera sido espectador del mas atroz y horrido de los eventos jamás imaginados

-¡S-Se los comió…! ¡N-No…n-ni…ni siquiera dejo un solo residuo! ¡Dios nos ampare! ¡Ha…ha…haaaaaaaaaah!- empezó a gritar despavoridamente del miedo al recordar lo que vio aquella noche de pesadilla pero…

 **¡SLAP!**

Todo vieron como el Emperador había abofeteado al soldado, este dejo de gritar mientras veía a su majestad con una mirada inusualmente muy serie y preocupada

-Contrólate, recuerda que eres un orgulloso soldado del imperio, ahora. Explícate, ¿quiénes son estos "Monstruos"?- el soldado empezó a respirar pesadamente mientras se agarraba muñón del brazo con fuerza y dolor, el trago saliva mientras trataba de formar las palabras

-Lo…Los invasores…tienen a su disposición, Dos Monstruos…no se que son, pero parecían personas normales al principio pero…pero…! ¡NO LO ERAN! ¡ERAN MONSTRUOS QUE PODIAN CAMBIAR DE FORMA! ¡CONVERTIAN SUS EXTREMIDADE EN ARMAS QUE JAMAS HABIAMOS VISTO! ¡ELLOS…! ¡ELLOS DOS SOLOs…! ¡ELLOS SOLOS, ACABARON CON CASI TODO NUESTRO EJERCITO! ¡SIN NINGUN PROBLEMAAAAAAAAAA!- grito a todo pulmón mientras el terror de los recuerdos perturbadores ahogaban su mente, todos en el consejo mostraron expresiones de shock, temor e incluso un sentimiento de repulsión. Tanto el Duque como el Emperador estaban impactados ante esto

-¿Q-Que quieres decir? ¿Qué son estos monstruos?- pregunto el Duque

-¿Cambia formas, dices? ¡Eso es ridículo, esas criaturas del averno se habían extinguido hace eones!- exclamo fuertemente uno de los ancianos hechiceros en estado de shock

Sin embargo, antes de conseguir más información, el soldado habían perdido las consciencia, sus ojos se blanquearon y no podían sentir el pulso. Había muerto, al igual que su forma de conseguir respuestas, pero esto solo hacia la situación más preocupante

Sin embargo, el Emperador fue quien rompió el silencio, de alguna forma aprovechando que el senado estaba sumido en el miedo y la preocupación

-¡Ven! ¡Esto es a lo que me refiero, el enemigo tiene en su poder criaturas de gran poder que desconocemos! ¡No podemos darnos el lujo de que pongan en peligro al pueblo y su gente! ¡Debemos atacar, antes de que ellos vengan a nosotros!- exclamo el Emperador y el senado empezó a verlo como si fuera la opción más lógica, obviamente, el miedo a lo desconocido los estaba segando

-¡Guiaremos al Ejército Aliado de Godu Rino Gwaban en un ataque a la Colina de Arnus!- finalizo y el senado empezó a llevar la palabra apoyando la idea de su líder

El senado empezó a alabarlo incluso aplaudiendo sin embargo, Kurzel no estaba contento, en lo más mínimo, el testimonio de ese soldado, aun estaba en su mente, sin duda esto era la peor decisión

-Sera un masacre su Majestad. Mas allá de nuestra especulación- condeno Kurzal con seriedad, sin embargo, Molt no parecía afectado es mas…esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción

 **Esa misma noche**

 **Ubicación: Colina de Arnus, campamento de los soldados Nipones y Providencia**

-¡Hah! ¡Cuatro Reinas! ¡Mira y llora papa!- exclamo Rex al lanzar su baraja de naipes en el tablero

-¡Shit!- maldijo Alex quien tiro su baraja al piso

-¡Hehehe!- el EVO rio mientras tomo los fajos de billetes, otros de los soldados de Providencia también maldijeron mientras tiraban sus cartas, los soldados japoneses no prestaron mucha atención, debido a que, incluso siendo parte de Providencia, para ellos no dejaban de ser americanos y América no ha sido un estado que este en buenos términos con Japón que digamos…eso y que no sabían ingles. Sin mencionar que dos de ellos los consideran monstruos sin importar que tan normales se vean

-Se nota que se están divirtiendo mucho- de repente uno de los computadores se encendió, mostrando a un hombre, excesivamente palido, con traje blanco y a su alrededor, había un oficia muy brillante. Este hombre era Caballero Blanco, líder de Providencia, pero cuando apareció, Rex cayó de su silla por el shock

-¡Puedes dejar de hacer eso! ¡Pareces un acosador!- grito Rex, a lo que Blanco solo hizo una mueca

-Te envíe ahí y al resto de fenómenos para hacer su trabajo no ha estar jugando, estoy poniendo mucho en juego al dejar nuestra mayor arma fuera de nuestro alcance, sin mencionar al único ser el la tierra que aun porta Nanites Activos. Al menos quiero saber si todos estos riesgos que estamos tomando no son en vano- dijo seriamente mientras se tomaba un vaso de leche

-Ya, ya, calmado malvavisco. Estamos construyendo un campamento y destrozando todo lo que se mueve o trate de pasar por aquí. No hay de qué preocuparse- explico Rex con su actitud habitual, Alex solo rio por el apodo al igual que algunos de los soldados también, pero al ver la expresión de Blanco estos dejaron de reírse

-Escucha atentamente Rex. La situación actual es precaria, ahora que Providencia tiene a sus dos mejores armas fuera por petición gubernamental. Pero puedo sacarte de ahí sí quiero y si la situación lo amerita. Si no fuera porque lo que hay en ese lugar es desconocido para nosotros al igual que sus amenazas, no te hubiéramos enviado en primer lugar. Solo tenlo en mente chico, no todo es diversión. Ahora mismo otras fuerzas del mundo estarán planeando querer apoderarse de cualquier cosa de valor que haya ahí. Lo que sea, tierra rica en minerales, piedras preciosas, posible fuentes de petróleo no explotadas, abundantes tesoros históricos o arcaicos ¡Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra! Es en este momento cuando la codicia de las personas saca lo peor de ellas. Más vale que pienses bien lo que haces- termino la transmisión, dejando el ambiente completamente en silencio

Más sin embargo, el EVO despreocupado solo hizo un chasquido con la lengua

-Mah, aguafiestas como siempre. Es que ni siquiera en otra dimensión puedo tener paz- se quejo de forma perezosa mientras se sentó en su silla mensiendose con los pies en la mesa

Para los soldados de providencia y Alex ya les era normal la actitud y la forma en que reaccionaria su compañero

Sin embargo, por ahí alguien escucho la conversación. Una de los soldados japoneses más especifico, la Sargento Primero del Tercer Escuadrón de Reconocimiento Kuribayashi, escucho todo detenidamente, y le sorprendió como había reaccionado el EVO

-'¿Realmente no se preocupa porque lo que pueda pasar? ¿Este tipo realmente está bien?'- pensó molesta por como reacciono Rex al no tomarse enserio su situación, sin embargo, asi es el. Le duela a quien le duela

-Oye hermanito, ¿crees poder ayudarme aquí?- Rex se volteo para ver que Cesar lo estaba llamando, al parecer tenía problemas con uno de sus artefactos

-Ok, voy en seguida-

-¿Crees poder entrelazar estos cables? Necesito que se conecten con aquella celda de poder- instruyo el Salazar mayor, Rex sin problemas puso las manos cerca de los dos grandes cables de tensión, enseguida, las líneas azules se hicieron presente en sus brazos y una luz del mismo color brillo en su palmas, sorprendentemente, los cables se empezaron a conectar de una forma tan…natural

-Listo, y… ¿qué es esto exactamente?- pregunto, sin embargo Cesar se rio de forma un tanto macabra

-Lo sabrás cuando vengan enemigos- Rex tenía un mal presentimiento…despues de todo es otro de los locos inventos de su hermano

Alex tenía una gota que bajaba por su nuca…aun no se acostumbra a los hábitos del hermano de Rex…y eso que el también es un hermano mayor…pero de alguna forma hay una gran diferencia

-¡Alex! ¡Trae tu trasero para acá!- hablando del diablo

-Ya voy- dijo el virus algo desganado con un suspiro, Dana puede ser algo mandona a veces pero es normal, aunque es su deber como hermano mayor el ayudar con algo. Su hermana se ha vuelto un tanto independiente, hasta el punto de defenderse ella sola, despues de todo en Providencia no dejan que ninguno de sus agentes vaya al campo de batalla sin saber un carajo sobre como pelear, sin embargo hay algo que le preocupa…y eso es…

-Alex, necesito que lleves esta antena a lo más alto de la colina para poder establecer la señal con el satélite que Rex y Cesar pusieron en órbita ayer. Si le haces un solo raspón, te quedaras afuera ¿Entiendes?- ordeno, sin embargo ella solo tenía una blusa y encima una sudadera con capucha, en la parte inferior unos shorts color negro elásticos y encima de ellos unos jeans recortados

(Parecido a Claire Redfield)

-S-Si…enseguida…- dijo mientras el sudor caía como balas, ese el problema…el virus lo tenía dado vueltas una y otra vez, buscando un compañero para la reproducción y como en el pasado compartía una similitud genética con Dana, el virus considera que ella seria la progenitora perfecta, sin embargo Alex ha empujado esos deseo de lado y restringirse a sí mismo. Puedo que el sepa que no es su verdadero hermano, que es en realidad Black light, pero ella aun lo ve como su hermano. El pobre se ha abstenido, pero la forma en que su hermana lo "invita" no le ha ayudado en lo más mínimo

-'¡Maldita sea! ¡Estamos en una maldita colina y se supone que deba hacer frio! ¡Al menos usa algo menos tentador, joder!'- se quejo mentalmente el pobre Alex…en momentos como estos es cuando más control se debe tener

El solo suspiro, cogió la antena y empezó a escalar hacia la montaña

-¡Ten cuidado con eso! ¡Es el único que tenemos hasta que providencia envié más en unas semanas, y no planeo estar sin internet un minuto más! ¿Oíste?- dijo molesta, el virus solo rechino los dientes mientras escalo la montaña

Las cosas estaban…normales? Quizá no sea el termino apropiado, pero por el momento todo iba bien, los soldados Japoneses estaban más preocupados sobre su situación actual, aunque los soldados de Providencia tampoco les dirigían mucho la palabra o intentaban hacer interacción…por el momento

 **Esa misma noche**

 **Ubicación: Base del Ejército Aliado de la Ciudad Imperial**

El Líder de una de las infanterías, y quizá el mejor estratega del equipo Duran, un hombre endurecido por la guerra y por ende un mayor entendimiento a la hora de poner en práctica una táctica, se encontraba sentado mientras escuchaba algunos de los comentarios que sus otros compañeros de armas narraban, otros solo ponían sonrisas confiadas en que sus ejércitos destruirán al enemigo. Actualmente, hay más de 300 000 hombres listo para la batalla. Sin embargo, había algo que le inquietaba.

El enemigo con el que lucharan

-¿Qué sucede Duran? Te ves muy callado y serio…o bueno…más de lo habitual- el capitán volteo para ver al Príncipe Ligu uno de los jefes de infantería de la primera división

-Humm, no es nada realmente importante. Solo algo que me inquieta un poco-

-He~, ¿que podría tener inquieto a alguien como usted? Siendo una leyenda entre algunos de los nuestros, incluso apodada como "Señor de la Guerra"- cuestiono Ligu algo sorprendido, Duran se sumió en sus pensamientos un momento

-Hay algo que no me gusta de esta batalla. Siento, que algo pasara- expreso con seriedad, sin embargo, el Príncipe Ligu solo dejo salir una carajada sarcástica

-Parece que el tiempo te esta alcanzado, Duran-dono, Jabalí del Estado Nativo de Erbe-

-Hyahahahahaha-

Duran realmente sentí que algo iba a suceder…algo grande

 **A la mañana siguiente**

-¡AVANCEN!-

Vitoreo el Príncipe Ligu al dirigir sus tropas en una marcha orgullo y pedante. Los jinetes en los dragones también sobrevolaban las tropas a gran velocidad

-¿Parece que la batalla ya ha empezado?- Duran mantenía una mirada seria, ya que un se sentía intranquilo

-¡Informe!- uno de los soldados llego y se postro ante Duran

-Más de 10 000 tropas del ejército Alguna y Mudwan se acercan a la colina. Y el ejército del Príncipe Ligu va en primera fila, señor- informo el soldado

-¿Y el Ejército Imperial?- pregunto Duran

El soldado frunció ligeramente el seño

-Vera…no hay ni un solo soldado imperial en la colina-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Duran tenía razón en sospechar de que algo no estaba bien

 **Mientras tanto con los ejércitos**

-¿Dónde está el Ejército Imperial?- cuestiono el comandante Alguna mirando en varias direcciones, pero no había ni rastro de ellos

-¿No será que ellos…? No puede ser…- enojado, el comandante solo le quedo avanzar. Despues de todo, solo son 10 000 enemigos y ellos más de 300 000…el resultado sería obvio

 **Con los otros soldados**

Cesar vio a través de los binoculares como una brigada de tropas se acercaba. El científico loco dio grito de victoria, como la emoción lo empezó a consumir

-¡Woohoo! ¡Asi me gusta, hora de probar este bebe!- el científico loco dejo los auriculares y de un salto se metió a lo que parecía ser una cabina de controles, ni bien la encendió, las celdas de poder que Rex conecto anoche empezaron a brillar y el artefacto comenzó a moverse, poniéndose de pie

Era un gigantesco droide de combate. Armado con lanzamisiles anti tanque y ametralladoras de alto calibre, como los equipos antiaéreos

-Vaya, ¿Desde cuándo esto es "Star Wars"?- dijo Rex de forma cómica al ver el nuevo jugete de su hermano, quien dejo salir un risa por la broma

-Jaja, puedes crees que si use ese concepto como referencia. Como sea, es hora de una prueba de campo-

-¿Aplastando cosas?- pregunto Rex

-Oh si, de lo contrario no sería divertido- sonrió el Salazar mayor que se puso gafas protectoras y empezó a avanzar hacia el campo de batalla

-¡Asi me gusta!- Rex saco su Boogie Pack y acompaño a su hermano

-¡EL ENEMIGO ESTA AQUÍ! ¡SOLDADOS, TOMEN POSICIONES!- anuncio uno de los comandantes de Providencia

-¡TODOS FUEGO A DISCRECION!- también ordeno otro de los comandantes japoneses. Curioso, los dos comandantes e miraron un momento, como si fueran enemigos, pero rápidamente lo dejaron y se centraron en el combate

 **Mientras con los demás ejércitos**

-¡QUE ES ESA COSA!-

-¡¿UN MONSTRUO?!-

-¡GYAAAAAAA! ¡SE ESTA ACERCANDO!-

El comandante Alguna, estaba en shock al escuchar los gritos aterrados de sus hombres, al igual que el Príncipe Ligu, los miraron con terror como una bestia que nunca habían visto venia hacia ellos. Lo peor en que en su cabeza, parecía haber una persona…no lo entendían, no sabían que era. Sin embargo la bestia se detuvo a solo unos metros de ellos.

 _-C-Co-Comandante…Alguna-dono…que hacemos?-_ le susurro uno de los soldados un tanto aterrador, pero ni bien pregunto la bestia empezó a hablar, su voz resonaba en todo el lugar

 **-"Han invadido un área restringida fuera de los limites. Si no se retiran ahora, me veré obligado a retirarlos usando la fuerza. Esta es una única advertencia. Retírense y conservaran sus vidas"-** dijo Cesar a trabes del altavoz, aunque él sería el primero en no cumplir con la advertencia de dejarlos ir con vida

Los soldados estaban aun en shock, esa "cosa" hablo…ellos no sabían que era, ni sabían que decía, no era su idioma. Sin embargo, era el enemigo. Por tanto sabia cual es su única opción

-¡ATAQUEEEEEN!- grito el Comandante Alguna dirigiendo a todos los soldados contra el droide de Cesar

(Para que se hagan una idea, es un Droide que aparece en "Call of Duty Black Ops 3" La misión 8 de la campaña)

Las tropas dieron un grito de batalla al igual que algunas de las bestias, sin embargo en la cabina del droide, Cesar sonreía

-Fufufu, asi es como me gusta- Cesar empujo las palancas y el acelerador. El droide dejo escapar un poco de vapor y enseguida empezó a correr hacia las tropas a gran velocidad, el droide dio un gran impacto destrozando a la cabelleriza. En su brazo izquierdo salió una ametralladora de caños triple giratorio y empezó a abrir fuego en la horda de caballeros

 **¡PRURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Las balas de alto calibre atravesaron sin problemas las armaduras e incluso dejando grandes agujeros, los caballeros fueron rápidamente acabados, en cuestión de segundos, toda una escuadra había sido eliminada

En el otro brazo se abrió un compartimiento que tenia 25 orificios y huecos empezaron a brillar. Los caballeros aun estaban asustados y confundidos por el ataque anterior. Hasta que del brazo salió una ráfaga de fuego intermitente, parecía luciérnagas gigantes que al impactar, provocaban una poderosa explosión

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

-¡Sus equipos medievales no son rival para nuestra tecnología!- menciono al ver que trataban de atacarlo con flechas. Pero la cabina es incluso a prueba de balas antitanque

-¡Oye hermano, déjame algo si!- Cesar levanto el droide para ver a Rex aparecer volando con sus turbinas y Alex en su espalda, eso y que la infantería en la colina empezó a abrir fuego. Una vez más la masacre se soltó.

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

 **RATATATATATATATATATATATA!**

 **¡PRURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

-¡Hah! ¡El que llege a los 20 000 le invitan la comida esta noche!- anuncio Alex con emoción luego de partir por la mitad a otro grupo con Whipfist

-¡Estoy dentro! ¡Con este chico malo no voy a perder!- dijo Cesar confiado mientras su brazo con ametralladora acabo con otra oleada

-¡Ni lo piensen, llevo una buena racha!- también animo Rex luego mandar a volar a otro grupo con sus Buster Punks

En la Colina de Arnus, las torretas antiaéreas derribaban los dragones como moscas. Los morteros y lanzamisiles acabaron con todo lo que se encontraba lejos sin mencionar a los soldados de infantería

 _-¡Come on!_ _¡Rip the shit out those motherfuckers!-_ grito uno de los comandantes de Providencia a los soldados que dieron un grito de Guerra, sin dejar de presionar el gatillo. El hecho de haber combatido contra EVOS y monstruos de pesadilla les ha de haber vuelto un tanto…pirados

Sin embargo, los soldados Japoneses simplemente mantuvieron sus posiciones y se concentraron en no fallar

-'Tch…americanos'- pensó uno de los comandantes japoneses. Al uso excesivo de violencia innecesaria

 **Mientras a las afueras de la Colina**

El comandante Duran no había visto tal cosa en toda su vida ¡No le dijeron nada sobre esta clase de bestias! ¡¿Qué demonios eran?! El no lo sabía, en todos sus años de haber combatido en muchas clases de guerras, el simplemente no lo sabia

Treinta minutos…solo tomo eso para que más de 60 000 soldados de tres armadas fueron exterminados. No quedo nada y cuando Duran llego…era un suelo árido, lleno de cadáveres y seres que simplemente eran irreconocibles…no quedo nada

-¿Dónde está el Rey de Alguna? ¿Dónde está el Rey de Mudwan? ¿Dónde está el Príncipe Ligu?- Duran estaba impactado…no podía reconocer a ninguno…todos estaban en pedazos o carbonizados o simplemente no quedo nada…no había nada

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Son ellos…?-

 **Resultado del primer enfrentamiento**

 **Primera ofensiva de los Reinos Aliados. Aproximadamente 60 000 muertos. Sin bajas  
Cesar gano la competencia**

 **Esa tarde**

 **Ubicación: Base del Ejército Aliado**

La desesperación estaba en el ambiente. Los líderes y comandantes que aun quedaban no sabían qué hacer. Más de la mitad de sus tropas fueron eliminadas, en el primer ataque. No quedo nada que recuperar, salvo el casco del Rey Alguna que estaba hecho pedazos

-¡No hay nada que podamos hacer! Esos monstruos eran implacables. Acabaron con más de la mitad de los 100 000 hombres que teníamos ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Pelearemos obviamente-

-¡¿Duran-dono?! ¡¿Está loco?! ¡¿No vio lo que esos monstruos hicieron?! ¡Necesitamos ayuda del Ejército Imperial! – exclamo con miedo el comandante

-No, creo que ni siquiera el Ejército Imperial sería capaz de detenerlos- expreso preocupado otro de los comandantes

-Si vamos a caer. Al menos que sea con honor- miro al casco del Rey Alguna, esto era una locura

-Pero señor… ¿Qué podemos hacer?- estaban desesperado. Un ataque directo era el suicidio despues de todo

Duran se quedo pensante un momento

-¿Quizá un ataque nocturno? Hoy hay Luna Nueva, avanzaremos al enemigo sin que nos detecte-

 **Esa noche**

El ejército del Rey Duran se acercaba lentamente hacia la colina, rogando porque el enemigo no los detecte

- _Vayan con cuidado. En silencio-_

Los soldados se mantenían firmes pero aun asi, el recordar la masacre de esta mañana. Les erizaba el pelo. Ojala esos monstruos no andan cerca

 **-¿Puedo ayudarlos?-**

.

.

.

.

Los soldados lentamente se voltearon, para ver unos penetrantes ojos rojos, y ahí un hombre sentado en una roca tomando algo que podría ser un tipo de licor. El hombre en cuestión tenía unas ropas que nunca habían visto, perecía tela y cuero. Pero ninguna armadura. Este hombre parecía un civil normal a simple vista. Pero esos brillantes ojos rojos dicen lo contrario

 **-¿Qué hace un gran ejercito por aquí tan tarde?-** pregunto mientras se bajaba de la roca y camino lentamente a ellos, pero cada paso que daba, su cuerpo se empezó a tornar extraño, una sustancia roja y negra salía de su cuerpo amoldándose a sus brazos. Y con la oscuridad de la noche, el color rojo brillaba con intensidad haciéndolo una vista aterradora

 **-¿Qué acaso no saben…?-**

Los brazos el hombre se empezaron a deformar en esos raros zarcillos negros y rojos, sus dedos se alargaron, de sus brazos salieron púas. Y manos se habían convertido en unas largas y filosas garras de aspecto metálico, el hombre parecía un lobo hambriento. Un depredador por la forma en que tenso sus piernas con las garras extendidas

 **-…Que los monstruos aterradores suelen salir a estas horas de la noche?-**

Los caballeros gritaron de horror, como el hombre dio un fuerte salto y empezó a despedazar y desmembrar a todos los caballeros que tenía enfrente. Duran en estado de shock, no pudo hacer más que dar la orden

-¡CORRAN! ¡NO QUEDA DE OTRA! ¡ADELANTE! ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN!-

Montado en su caballo fue a toda velocidad pero unas luces intermitentes aparecían en el cielo delatando su posición. A lo lejos, las balas de los tanques empezaron el fuego a discreción, las balas de metralleta empezaron a derribar todo lo que había enfrente. Alex solo se concentro en matar

Duran seguía a toda velocidad. Hasta que su caballo fue tumbado por las trincheras con alambre de púas. El comandante cayó al piso pero enseguida fue escudado por sus hombres que lo protegieron haciendo una formación tortura con los escudos

-¡No! ¡Huyan, retírense! ¡Esta no es una pelea que podamos ganar!- él lo sabía, desde el principio él lo sabia…y aun asi, siguió adelante

Los disparos fueron a través de los escudos matando igualmente a los soldados

Las explosiones destrozaron todo a su alrededor

Y ahí estaba él…

Duran solo pudo ver como todo su ejército fue igualmente destruido…él lo vio, era inútil…completamente inútil

… **Esto no era una pelea entre dos fuerzas militares…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **era una masacre…**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

Las explosiones lo consumieron todo. Al igual que la cordura de Duran, el viejo señor de la guerra se rindió ante la locura que estaba viendo, todo a su alrededor era un locura…no había salvación

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡VAYANSE AL INFIERNO! ¡MALDITOOOOS!-

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

La explosión lo consumió todo, volándole dos de sus extremidades…dios sabrá juzgar a quienes han muerto

 **Al dia siguiente**

Itami, junto a otro de sus compañeros, fueron a revisar el área. A si mismo los agentes de Providencia buscaban en caso de encontrar algo de valor. Rex sobrevolaba el lugar usando sus gafas con su visión térmica, en caso de que haya algún superviviente. Pero al parecer solo había más cadáveres. Aparentemente no quedo nada

-Vaya un tiradero. Espero que no me pongan a limpiar- el EVO regreso a la base, Alex por su parte consumió cualquier material que le sirviera. Gracias al consumo, ahora sabia el idioma que se usa aquí junto a otros más, pero el conocimiento que adquirió no lo llamaría del todo valioso, pero si útil

-¿Magia? ¿Bestias míticas? ¿Apóstoles? ¿Deidades? ¿Acaso esto es un maldito RPG o un juego de League of Legends?- dijo algo irritado el virus, todo esto desafía su lógica y ciencia

El solo desestimo y regreso a la base

-Escuche que fueron alrededor de 60 000 muertos- menciono uno de los soldados

-También fueron 60 000 en Ginza. Eso lo hace 120 000- dijo Itami despues de agarrar que se suponía era un arco de flecha…o lo que quedaba

-¿Te preocupa el enemigo?- pregunto

-En absoluto, solo me pregunto ¿Contra qué demonios estamos peleando?- lanzo la vara a lo lejos de esta masacre

 **Mientras tanto…**

 **Ubicación: Castillo de la Ciudad Imperial**

-Su majestad. Se calcula más de 200 000 en total entre todas las naciones. Los ejércitos derrotados regresan a casa sin su líder- informo el gran consejero a su emperador quien se encontraba ahora en su trono

-Humm, todo va según el plan. Nuestros países vecinos ya no amenazaran al Imperio. Quemen todo pueblo que vaya desde la colina Arnus hasta la Ciudad Imperial, envenenen sus pozos de agua y tomen su comida y ganado. Eso detendrá a cualquier ejército y los dejara vulnerables- ordeno el emperador, todo iba como el quería…por el momento

-Táctica de quema de tierra. Aunque me preocupa la taza de cobro de impuestos y los desertores- informo preocupado

-¿Desertores?-

-Hay algunas quejas dentro del senado, para pedirle que se retire, empezando por el Duque Kurzel-

-¡Fuhaha! Es una buena oportunidad para encargarme del senado. Ordéneles al consejo que los investigue- el concejal asintió, sin embargo la puerta principal sonó de golpe

-¡Su majestad!- el Emperador dirigió la mirada hacia la voz femenina que había llegado. Era pelirroja y sus ojos eran del mismo color, llevaba una armadura de la realeza, que dejaba una buena vista a su escote

-Hija mía. Que es lo que quieres?- ella se postro ante él con una mirada seria

-Escuche el incidente de Arnus. El ejército aliado fue vencido miserablemente. Entiendo que el suelo sagrado de la Calina de Arnus ha sido tomado por el enemigo ¿Qué está haciendo en este momento?- cuestión con enojo la joven caballera

-Aprovecharemos cualquier oportunidad para recuperar la Colina-

-¡Que conformista!- trato de calmar el concejal sin embargo fue interrumpido de golpe por la princesa

-¡Eso no nos ayudara a detener la invasión!- exclamo cada vez mas furiosa

-Piña, estás en tu derecho de expresarte asi. Pero ignoramos mucho sobre el enemigo que ocupa la Colina de Arnus. Pero esta es una buena oportunidad ¿Puedo pedirte que tu orden los espíe?- sugirió confiado

-¿Yo? ¿Mi orden de caballeros?- dijo esta exaltada. Nunca pensó que él podría confiarle tomar el liderazgo

-¿Qué? Acaso no siempre me hablabas del progreso de tus compañero ¿O me estas diciendo que solo son tus juguetes?- se burlo pero fue aun más satisfactorio ver la reacción de su aun joven hija, cuya cara se tiño ligeramente roja por ello

Sin embargo, volvió a tomar una expresión seria, y se postro ante el Emperador

-Sera según sus deseos. Su Majestad-

 **Mientras**

 **Ubicación: Base de Arnus**

Rex con todo el aburrimiento del mundo lanzaba su pelota de caucho a la pared. Como en los viejos tiempos, ahora todo era más habla y menos acción, casi parecía monótono ¡Están en otra maldita dimensión por amor a Dios! Alex no parecía quejarse, ahora estaba conversando con Dana, quien se reia y el también, por alguna razón no parecían hermanos, rara vez se pelean, derecho Dana solo es un poco mandona de vez en cuando, pero Alex casi no le molesta. Se ven tan unidos, considerando lo que tuvieron que pasar seria obvio que para Alex, Dana lo es sea todo para él, el dia que ella despertó, Alex no se había apartado de la enfermería ni un solo minuto y cuando ella abrió los ojos, grito y lloro de alegría. El resto ya es historia

Con Cesar no tenía mucho que hablar. La mayoría de las cosas que dice no las entiende, pero aun asi, es un buen hermano cuando no hay ciencia. Solo que todo este tema de un nuevo mundo sin explorar ha despertado el aventurero que tiene dentro. Rex suspiro

-'Vaya dia, sigo sin entender que mierda puede estar pasando. Pero por el momento, solo quiero salir de este lugar'- Rex se tumbo en su silla con todo el aburrimiento del mundo. Hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención. Su hermano traía puesto uno de los uniformes militares con todo y armas

-Ok…eso no se ve todos los días- Rex que su hermano también es un hombre de acción y le gusta tomar la iniciativa…pero era tan raro verlo ahora…que simplemente no lo creía

-¿Qué sucede hermanito?- pregunto Cesar ya que Rex lo veía como si se estuviera convirtiendo en un EVO

-No…quiero decir ¿Y eso?- pregunto y el Salazar mayor se miro un momento, solo para dejar una pequeña risa

-Oh esto. Bueno, iremos a explorar, tenemos órdenes de investigar a la gente de las aéreas cercanas. Sus comida, cultura, religión, política. Estudiaremos sus hábitos. Y tu que me conoces, sabes que no me perdería una expedición para ver más de cerca las maravillas de este mundo- de nuevo se le subió la adrenalina, sin embargo, a Rex se le prendió el foco

-Y~… ¿crees que pueda ir? Quiero decir, ahí afuera hay cosas que no conocemos y pueden ser peligrosas. Y dudo que solo las armas sean suficientes. Asi que… ¿Puede acompañarlos?- de nuevo esa insistencia con su "toque carismático", Cesar se lo pensó, vea por donde lo vea es un buen punto

-Humm, déjame hablar con el comandante al mando- él se fue directo a la carpa

-¡SI!- vitoreo el EVO, pero este se confundió cuando lo vio entrar a la carpa del ejercito Japonés…espera… ¿Incluso tienen carpas separadas? Cuanta Xenofobia

 **Un rato despues**

-Bien, hable con el comandante. Podras acompañarnos en la expedición- dijo Cesar con una inusual expresion seria

-¡OH SI!- Rex salto de alegría, sin embargo

-Pero con una condición- el EVO cayó al piso despues de escuchar eso pero se levanto en seguida y suspiro

-Te escucho…-

-…-

 **-¡¿QUE?!-**

 **Otro rato despues**

Se crearon 12 escuadrones. Seis dirigidos por los japoneses y otras Seis por los agentes de Providencia. Los hermanos Salazar irían con el escuadrón japonés mientras los hermanos Mercer con los de Providencia para la expedición. El único problema sería el que está experimentando Rex

-¡Tienes que hablar enserio! ¡Realmente tienes que hablar enserio!- gruño molesto el EVO, que sobrevolaba su escuadrón con el Boogie Pack, obviamente por su naturales no se quedaría dentro mucho tiempo, lo que lo molesta es la razón por la que está afuera…

Ellos tienen miedo de el

-Tranquilo Rex, no todos están acostumbrado si, dales tiempo- trato de calmar su hermano mayor, el EVO solo se cruzo de brazos

Cesar volvió a entrar al vehículo blindado con un suspiro y miro a sus compañeros. Ahora mismo estaban con el Tercer Escuadrón, comandado por el Capitan Itami Youji

-En serio esto era necesario- cuestiono un tanto molesto Cesar, si hay algo que no les gusta, es que traten a su hermano como un monstruo, sin saber lo que tuvo que pasar

-Desafortunadamente. Algunos aun no estamos del todo cómodos con el hecho de que sea un EVO, te lo juro, a mi me cae bien. Esas cosas que hace son geniales. Pero lastimosamente, creo que soy el único que lo piensa- animo Itami, no mentía. Los Mechas son jodidamente geniales, sin embargo algunos de sus compañero no opinan lo mismo

-Oye, la amenaza EVO termino hace mucho, dejo muchas cicatrices eso lo sé mejor que nadie, pero te puedo asegurar en el nombre mis padres. Que Rex no es como ellos. Ustedes deberían saberlo, depues de todo el salvo incluso a su nacion varias veces- exclamo, sin embargo salvo por Itami, los otros desviaron la mirada, Cesar se resigno

-Si lo tratas como un monstruo. Es obvio que se portara como uno- quejo finalmente luego de dejar la conversación

Asi el tiempo pasó. Hasta que Rex diviso lo que parecía ser la primera aldea

-¡Oigan racistas, estoy teniendo contacto! ¡A 350m de aquí!- la forma que los llamo de alguna forma los hizo sentir culpables, pero eso no era suficiente

-Entendido- confirma Itami…aunque sin muchos ánimos

-'Esto podría ser un poco problemático'- pensó al ver como la relación entre compañeros no iba para nada bien

El primer pueblo en conocer era llamado "Coda" al principio no parecían salir, afortunadamente la persona más amigable del escudaron (que fue la elegida para hacer contacto) logro hacerles ver que no había peligro

El problema es que algunos de los soldados mantenían su distancia de Rex, a excepción de Cesar e Itami, al EVO al menos le agrado saber que alguien aprecia la belleza y genialidad de sus poderes

(A los hombres nos gustan los Robots, que se puede decir)

Luego de eso, el anciano de la aldea se presento. Los soldados pidieron algunas indicaciones y que le marcaran algunas de las aldeas cercanas en un mapa topográfico que consiguieron gracias a las capturas de los droides. Con eso hecho, volvieron a los vehículos…solo que esta vez

 **Unos momentos despues**

Itami tenía una gota que bajaba por su nuca, el Sargento Mayor Kuwahara y el Sargento Kurata parecían intranquilos es mas parecían sudar balas, por alguna razón y esa razón era…

-¡Ven! ¡No fue tan malo! ¿O sí?- Rex se recostó en su asiento con las manos tras la cabeza y las piernas extendidas

Sin embargo, Rex podía sentir el miedo que algunos de ellos y eso le molesta. El no es un monstruo, lo sabe, no lo era… ¿Por qué la gente lo ve asi? Es más, el se ve completamente "normal" no como los otros EVOS que se ven grotescos y hasta espeluznantes

-Oigan…si yo fuera el "monstruo" que ustedes creen ¿No habría simplemente matarlos y destrozado todo? Qué hay de las vidas que salvo ¿Eso lo haría un monstruo?- se defendió Rex, sin embargo ellos ahora tenían miradas de vergüenza, Rex solo los dejo. Itami no le estaba gustando esto

-Está bien, no hay necesidad de ponerse intensos. Kuwahara-san, podría decir que mas hay en el mapa- instruyo y el susodicho desplego el mapa y tosió un poco

-Hum, según el anciano. Deberías de pasar al lado de un arroyo y seguir recto unos cuantos kilómetros y estaremos en el bosque que menciono-

El camión pasó exactamente por el arroyo de acuerdo a la descripción del mapa

-¡Hah! Tal como dijo, bien, confiamos en ti, viejo-

El viaje siguió, Rex no tan contento, solo desestimo y se puso sus auriculares a todo volumen para no escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Sin embargo, el volumen dejo escuchar a los soldados la canción e Itami la reconoció al instante

-¡Oi! ¿Rex-san?- el EVO vio que le estaba hablando y se quito el auricular

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto molesto

-¡Acaso ese no es "Ore Wa Tokoton Tomaranai" de Hironobu Kageyama"!- pregunto Itami de una forma demasiado seria y por alguna razón Kurata estaba igual

-Eh? Si, por?- los dos vitorearon de alegría

-¡Suge! ¡No sabía que lo conocias!- por un momento Rex se animo un poco al ver que había algo de qué hablar

-Bueno, es natural que lo conozca. Despues de todo interpreto algunas de los mejore canciones de "Dragon Ball" incluyendo algunos de sus videojuegos- de pronto todo se puso alegre, ahora Itami finalmente encontró la forma de entablar una relación

-¡Oye, Rex-san! ¡Tienes alguna otra canción!- pregunto Kurata, parecía que se olvido por completo de porque le tenía miedo

Ahora Rex cambio la canción y empezó a sonar "Baka Survivor"

-¡OOOOOOOOH! ¡Eso es Bobobo!-

-¿Te sabes la canción?- pregunto el EVO ahora quito el cable de los auriculares y todos pudieron escuchar

 _-"HAI! HA! HA!"-_

 _-¡Baka Survivor! ¡Yeah! ¡Baka Surviro! Baby! Baby!-_

 _-¡B-A-K-A S-U-R-V-I-V-O-R!-_

 _-¡YEAH!-_

 _-¡Baka Survivor! ¡Baka Survivor! ¡Baby! ¡Yeah! ¡HA! ¡HA! ¡Baka Survivor! ¡Baby!-_

 _-¡B-A-K-A S-U-V-I-V-O-R!-_

Se la pasaron cantando, todo el camino, lo que no sabían era que la radio estaba encendida y todo podían escuchar lo que cantaban. Algunos hombre solo cantaron también ya que era un clásico aunque Kuribayashi no le hacía ninguna gracia, Yoshida solo reia al ver como los hombre cantaban el coro y otros el trasfondo

-Enserio…qué demonios con estos tipos. Primero era un conversación seria y ahora están cantando como si fueron unos mocosos- se quejo la castaña de exuberante escote

 **Otro rato despues**

Ahora la conversación se torno más rara. Ahora Itami, Kurata y Rex se la pasaban hablando sobre sus fetiches, por un lado Kurata quería unas chicas-gato y Rex le apoyo en eso peor Itami dijo que solo quería una Maho Shoujo pero entonces Rex saco que lo que el quería fuera un sirena o una lamia o incluso una Minotauro. Los otros dos apoyaron esa idea sobre el suministro de leche gratis

-Jejejeje…chicas-vaca…no suena nada mal nejeje- los tres se pusieron a imaginar las posibilidades

Sip, todo muy feliz y pervertido sin embargo

-¡Itami-taicho! ¡Mire!- Kurata fue el primero en reaccionar y los tres miraron al frente, frenando el vehículo con fuerza, ¿Por qué? El bosque estaba completamente en llamas. Enseguida las tropas se bajaron del sus camiones para ver el inusual fenómeno

-¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Un incendio forestal?-

-Quizá sea un fenómeno natural o simplemente algún animal no inicio-

-O quizá un reptil gigante de quizá unos 300 toneladas sacado de un juego de Skyrim está estrenando su lanzallamas- dijo Rex de forma sarcástica llamando su atención y fue cuando vieron que se trataba de un Gigante Dragon Rojo, que estaba lanzando fuego en el bosque

-¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Sargento Kuwahara, suspenda el campamento! Dígales que se preparen en caso de que esa cosa vaya tras nosotros ¿Rex, crees que puedas enfrentar esa cosa?- pregunto pero el EVO solo le dio mostro su mano

-Eh, Rex-san? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Mira- señalo y vieron que el Dragon cambio de dirección y se fue, lo que significa que estaba a salvo. Itami suspiro

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA?! ¡¿SIGE AQUÍ?!- Cesar llego disparado y cogió unos binoculares y apunto en todas las direcciones, Rex solo suspiro

-Tranquilo hermano. Tu pokemon se fue al Este. Dudo que regrese- dijo seriamente aunque algunos les gusto un poco la broma

-¡Maldicion! Ese seria un espcimen invaluable, no lo perdere lsa proxima- maldijo Cesar, nuevo con su aura de "Cientifico Loco que le abrira el estomago a alguien"

-Bien, muchachos. Preparen todo, tendremos que inspeccionar- ordeno Itami

-¿Qué sucede capitán? ¿Miedo de ir solo?- burlo Kuribayashi pero el capitán solo suspiro un poco

-No me trates asi Kuribayashi-chan, si quieres puedes venir conmigo. Sin embargo, dudo que los dos solos seremos capaces de inspeccionar toda una aldea. Asi que iremos todos- la castaña se quedo en shock no solo porque le devolvió la burla, sino por el hecho de que había gente ahí

-¿Aldea? Entonces toda esa gente esta…- ella miro al incendio, pero ahora ya no había porque pensar en eso, ya era muy tarde, ella no pudo evitar sentir pena, hasta que sintió un mano en su hombro, levanto la mirada y se trataba de Rex

-Está bien, entiendo lo que estas sintiendo. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Solo nos queda ver si podemos encontrar algún sobreviviente. A veces este trabajo implica hacer cosas que no queremos- dijo con seriedad, ella no supo como reaccionar, asi que solo se quito su mano y camino directo con el resto

-Eso ya lo sé, EVO-

Rex solo suspiro al verla irse, pero antes de seguir con el resto, dio otra mirada al incendio. Toda esa gente…

-'Ahora no es el momento para eso. Pero hare que esa lagartija page'- se decidió y camino directo al resto de sus compañeros

 **Al dia siguiente**

El aire aun tenia escancia a azufre y la tierra seguía caliente. Había cuerpos carbonizados y algunos que no quedaron ni las cenizas, algunos de los soldados que no estaban del todo preparados no pudieron evitar sentir un revoltijo en el estomago o dejar salir una que otra lagrima por lo que esta gente tuvo que sufrir

Rex saco sus Smack Hands para levantar grande escombros en caso de haber un superviviente, claro los soldados aun no se acostumbraban, sin embargo Itami y Kurata(que al parecer le perdió el miedo) veían con estrellas a un verdadero "Mecha" algo que solo han visto en animes y manga e incluso otras series, simplemente era de puta madre

Pero este no era momento para eso

-Itami-taicho, tenemos el informe- se acerco Kuribayashi a su capitán que se había sentado en un pozo de agua que al parecer es lo único que se veía intacto

-Te escucho, ¿que tenemos?-

-Encontramos 32 haciendas y 27 cuerpos en todo el lugar. Rex no estaba ayudando con los escombros dado que seguramente quedaron aplastados cuando colapsaron y Cesar está revisando el terreno en caso de haber quedado algún mineral- informo e Itami se quedo pensando

-Humm, si doblamos eso mas la cantidad de tres personas por viviendas. Diría que son más de 100 muertos a lo mucho. Esto ya es algo malo-

-Es bastante terrible- compartió el sentimiento

-Debemos informales que los Dragon de por aquí acostumbran atacar asentamientos-

Los soldados se subieron a los vehículos al ver que no había nada que rescatar. Rex empezó a sobrevolar el área y activo la visión térmica de sus gafas. El calor en el aire hacia más difícil la busque, asi que cambio a detector Neuronal, este permite registrar y localizar cualquier señal de vida por medio de sus ondas cerebrales. Lo uso antes cada vez que tenía que buscar entre una pila de cadáveres. Este era uno de esos casos

-'¡Vamos maldita sea! ¡Tiene que quedar alguien, chinga la 'madre!'-

Justo cundo estaba por tirar la toalla…sus gafas interceptaron una señal. Muy débil, casi indetectable pero podía verla

-¡ENCONTRE UN SUPERVIVIENTE!- Itami y Kuribayashi miraron al cielo para ver a Rex ir en su dirección

-¿Sobreviviente? ¡¿Dónde está Rex-san?!- pregunto Itami, el EVO aterriza y se lanzo al pozo de agua, Kuribayashi saco su linterna y cuando apunto, no lo pudieron creer. Rex tenía en sus brazos a una chica, parecía en buen estado. Pero necesitaba ayuda

-¡Rapido, traigan la camilla y el equipo médico! ¡Rex encontró un superviviente muévanse!- ordeno Itami, y las tropas se empezaron a movilizar

El EVO dio una mirada a la chica, se veía joven, de cabello rubio pero lo que más llamo su atención…fue, sus orejas

-'Espera…no es humana…es… ¡Una Elfa!'- pensó al ver de cerca, no parecía tener señales de despertar. Pero podía sentir el pulso, aun en medio de esta tragedia, había una pequeña luz y eso hizo que el pelinegro sonriera

-No te preocupes. Todo estará bien ahora- dijo y ella aun estando inconsciente, se apoyo en su hombro haciéndolo reir un poco

-'Realmente es un mundo lleno de sorpresas'- pensó mientras esperaba el equipo

.

.

.

.

De todas formas ¿Quién es esta chica?

 **¡FIN!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **¡AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN! DIOS LA PUTA MADRE Y LA CONCHA LA LORA! JODER! ESTE CAP ME TOMO MUCHO XD!**

 **Bueno ya me calmo, como pueden ver este es el cap oficial de otra de mis sagas, y verán, debido a que el anime está demasiado pero digo DEMASIADO resumido, se ha saltado algunas cosas importantes asi que a partir de la segunda temporada, seguiré el camino del manga que está más fiel a la obra original. Por el momento, que les pareció la pelea? Estuvo bien? Jejeje seee buen no importa lo sabré cuando dejen sus comentarios**

 **Esta serie es una de las que más disfruto hacer quiero decir. Hasta ayer solo tenía 1300 palabras y ahora ya son más de 9000 no miento, me la puse de vago casi todo el mes :'v es que mi cuerpo sabe que estoy de vacaciones XD, pero cuando estoy inspirado, puedo terminar un capitulo en solo dos días y eso que ayer empecé desde tarde hoy comencé desde la mañana, como sea espero hayan disfrutado :3**

 **Si es la primera vez que vez una de mis historias no olvides dejar tu comentario y agregarla a favoritos si quieres y si tienes amigos con los mismo gustos que tu háblales sobre mí y mis historias para asi puedan disfrutar de ellas también. Si es la primera vez que oyes hablar de mí no olvides chequear mi página principal para ver otras más de mis historias si quieres**

 **Y NUNCA olvides dejar tu comentario**

" **Sus review son importantes"**

 **¡Mata ne~! ¡Min'na-san~! ^w^/**

 **PD: LAS SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERA "RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD" :3**


	4. Un Dragon Salvaje ha Aparecido!

**¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU! ESTOY QUE ARDO CARAJO! LA INSPIRACION RECORRE MIS VENAS DE FORMA TAN BADASS QUE NO LO PUEDO DESCRIBIR lml Ò0Ó lml ¿Eh? Ok no XD es que estaba muy ansioso e inspirado en este cap que no pude evitarlo :3 En fin, ya saben que la nota esta abajo en la descripción XD**  
 **Declaimer: Ni Gate Jieitai Kanochi nite Kaku Tatakaeri o Generator Rex me pertenecen cada uno es propiedad de sus respectivas compañías de animación y mangakas siendo G-Rex propiedad de Man of Action y GATE de su escritor Takumi Yanai y su ilustrador Satoru Sao**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **¡ACCION!**

Monstruos, Secretos y Armas en un Mundo Especial

 **Capitulo 3: ¡Un Dragon Salvaje ha Aparecido!**

Los soldados comenzaron a movilizarse, preparando el equipo médico y la camilla mientras que nuestro héroe EVO revisaba la temperatura de la joven Elfa, era baja pero aun no corría peligro

-¡Rex-san, atrapa!- Kurata le lanzo una soga de hierro, el joven pelinegro asintió y la engancho a su cintura. Si saliera del pozo usando alguna de sus maquinas podría lastimarla, este requiere de mucho cuidado

-¡Todo bien! ¡Adelante!- informe Rex despues de jalar tres veces la cuerda

-¡Yosh! ¡Empiece!- Itami golpeo el camión para dar la señal y este comenzó a subirlo lento pero seguro

-¡Despacio! ¡Despacio!-

Lentamente sacaron a Rex y la joven superviviente. Los soldados se sorprendieron al verla, en varios sentidos era hermosa, eso y las orejas que tenía les sacaron un suspiro

-¡Rapido, llévenla con los médicos y preparen un calefactor! ¡Su temperatura está bajando!- informe Rex y los soldados se empezaron a movilizar. El EVO otra mirada de la joven y suspiro de alivio

-Aunque no es humana…sino una Elfa. Vaya un dia de expedición- Rex lentamente salió del pozo y puso a la joven en la camilla que habían traído

Rex salió del pozo, no sin antes quitarse los zapatos, normalmente no le importa mojarse, pero esa agua estaba llena resto de ceniza y azufre. Eso mancha casi permanentemente la ropa, el solo suspiro, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pudo pasar la gente aquí cuando ese Dragon ataco, los gritos, la desesperación, el dolor, la impotencia. Dios sabe lo que esa pobre chica tuvo que pasar por culpa de ese monstruo. El solo pensarlo hacía que la sangre el EVO hierva de rabia

-'Voy a destrozar a esa cosa…asi sea lo último que haga'- cerro los puños con fuerza mientras las líneas azules aparecieron, pero en su interior, los Nanites empezaron a temblar y titilar intensamente. Rex abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a respirar como si meditara

-Okay, okay…calmado. Lo último que quiero es quedarme sin poderes- suspiro y se sentó en una de las piedras mientras esperaba a que el equipo volviera a ponerse en marcha. Itami quien vio el extraño comportamiento del EVO decidió ir a revisar

-¿Sucede algo Rex-san?- el pelinegro se volteo a ver a su capitán, supuso que se preocupo al verlo hacer su "rutina de relajación"

-N-No es nada. Es solo que…no puedo evitar pensar que fue lo que tuvo que soportar esta gente, cuando esa cosa ataco. Y lo que esa pobre chica tuvo que ver o escuchar antes de caer a ese pozo, debió de ser horrible- el tuvo una mirada de tristeza, Itami simpatizo con él, también estuvo pensando sobre eso. Pero ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer

Itami entrecerró los ojos y se sentó al lado del EVO

-¿Capitán?- él lo miro un momento solo para que Itami pusiera su mano sobre su cabeza

-Está bien. Incluso si no pudimos hacer nada, todavía logramos rescatar a una superviviente…No. TÚ la rescataste, no la hubiéramos visto de no ser por tu insistencia. Debes estar orgulloso de ello, Rex- animo el capitán, el EVO lo miro un momento, hasta que este término por reírse entre diente

-Jeje supongo que tienes razón, por un momento me deje llevar. Prometo que no volverá a pasar- levanto el pulgar de nuevo con una gran sonrisa. Itami se rio un poco por la actitud tan peculiar que tiene este chico

-Asi está mejor. Por el momento, espero que nuestra nueva inquilina este bien-

-¡Capitán, tengo el informe!- hablando del diablo, Itami se voleo para ver a Yoshida la medico experta del escuadrón llegar

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Hubo éxito?- pregunto este seriamente, Rex por un momento tuvo un sentimiento de temor pero eso termino al escuchar el veredicto de la medico

-No corre peligro. Su temperatura está volviendo a la normalidad, seguramente despertara en unas horas- los dos soldados sonrieron de alivio por ello, sobretodo Rex quien finalmente se quito un peso de encima

-Haaa~ que alivio- el EVO se tumbo sobre la roca ahora más tranquilo, pero había algo que los inquieto. Y era la muy, muy calmada y serena sonrisa que tenia Yoshida, de alguna forma les incomodaba

-Por cierto, Rex-san~- el EVO no le gusto el tono que uso, le envió un frio escalofrió por la espalda

-S-Si ese es mi nombre jeje~. Que sucede, Señorita Yoshida- a Rex no le gustaba como se puso el ambiente, y cuando trato de recurrir a Itami, esta ya se había ido, dejándolo a su suerte

-'¡Ese desgraciado!'- pensó con tristeza al sentir el aura espeluznante que tenia atrás

 **-Disculpa Rex-san pero, podrías decirle a tu Onii-san que deje descansar a MI paciente-**

A Rex no le gustaba como sonó eso…en especial la parte de su hermano

 **Un rato despues**

Al EVO le tembló la ceja y una gran gota bajaba por su nuca al ver lo que tenía enfrente. Kuwahara y Kurata sostenían a Kuribayashi que tenía una aura asesina en todo su ser, otros soldados prefirieron no ver y Itami bueno…el solo miro a otro lado mientras silbaba. La razón…Cesar no dejaba de examinar el cuerpo de la Elfa, no con intención pervertida o depravada, mas era de nuevo su instinto de científico loco

-¡Increible! ¡Una criatura mítica que solo se ha nombrado en los libros de historia mitológica, cuentos de hadas y ciencia ficción, esta justo aquí en carne y hueso frente a mí! ¡Los beneficios científicos que me puede otorgar el examinar esta criatura tan minuciosamente son ILIMITADOS! ¡Incluso si a primera vista luce como una joven de no más de 17 o 18 años, los datos muestran que podría tener casi cerca de 200 años! ¡INCREIBLE! ¡Sabia que me esperaban GRANDES cosas en este mundo! ¡Juro que le besare los pies a Caballero Blanco cuando lo vea! ¡Jajajaja!- a Cesar le brillaban los ojos mientras saco mas y mas y mas y MAS artefactos de su equipo para revisar absolutamente todo lo que esta pobre chica tenía que ofrecer en el nombre de la ciencia…

A Rex le estaba a punto de dar un ataque, en vista de que hablar no serviría…llego a la única conclusión

 **¡BAM!**

 **¡PLOP!**

Cesar cayó al piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza, sus ojos parecían remolinos y no dejaba de murmurar más y más cosas estúpidas…incluso dijo las 3 medidas de la chica. Rex tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza pero aun asi se dirigió a su equipo, aunque estos tenían una gota que solo se hacía más grande el ver que el palo que Rex uso para noquearlo estaba partido a la mitad por el golpe

-R-Realmente lo siento por eso…m-mi hermano a veces se deja llevar por este tipo de cosas. Enserio lo sentimos- el inclino la cabeza y también tomo a Cesar que aun estaba inconsciente para que bajara su cabeza en señal de disculpa, los solados solo tenían una gota aun más grande

-E-Esta bien…con tal de que no vuelva a pasar jejeje- rio Itami nerviosamente al ver que el momento se hizo bastante raro

Rex cargo a su hermano en los hombros como si fuera un saco de papas, haciendo a los soldados tener una gota aun más grande. Pero en fin, es hora de irse

-Itami-taicho. Que haremos a partir de ahora, respecto a la chica- pregunto Yoshida mientras los demás empezaron a guardar el equipo y subir al transporte

-Toda el asentamiento está destruido, y dejarla aquí nos opción. La llevaremos con una refugiada, hasta que sepamos que hacer- la medico se rio un poco por ello

-Fufu, sabía que diría algo como eso- Itami se le subió el ego por el alago

-Hehehe, soy muy humanitario ¿No?-

Todo hecho y dicho, empezaron de nuevo su camino hacia la Colina de Arnus, llevando consigo dos personas inconscientes, contando a Cesar claro, pasando a través de la misma ruta

-¡Aquí Itami, capitán del Tercer Escuadrón de Reconocimiento! ¡Estamos en nuestro camino de regreso a Arnus, pasando por el pueblo de Coda, tenemos a dos personas inconscientes con nosotros!- informo a través de la radio

-Etto… ¿Capitán? ¿No nos encontraremos con un Dragon antes de ver a las chicas-gato? ¿Cierto?- Kurata invoco al mal augurio con eso

-¡Oye, nunca digas algo como eso! ¡No invoques la mala suerte!- dijo Rex nervioso, el ya lo sufrió varias veces, nunca digas la frase "Ya no se puede poner peor" o "Que es lo peor que podría pasar" o "Es imposible que eso pase justo ahora" o lo que acaba de decir Kurata, porque va a pasar oooh si, Rex ya aprendió su lección varias veces hace mucho NUNCA digas esa frase

-Rex tiene razón ¿Qué haremos si llegara a pasar? Las balas de 12.5mm a penas dañaron a los dragones normales, que haremos con ese lagarto sobrealimentado si aparece- expreso Itami preocupado, nunca tiente al destino, cuando se éxito es una fiera peligrosa

-P-Pero, Rex está aquí, no creo que deba ser un problema jeje- dijo Kurata inocentemente, provocando la ira de Rex

-¡Oye, el que este aquí no significa que estemos 100% seguros! El que puede combatir esa cosa no significa que podre salvarlos si están en peligro, que crees que pasaría si hubiera más gente, gente que no puede defenderse, que crees que pasaría- dijo el EVO exasperado, el solo imaginar ese tipo de escenario, hacia que se revolviera el estomago. Kurata no supo que decir por un momento

-L-Lo siento. No era mi intención- bajo su cabeza, Rex solo suspiro

-Está bien yo también, yo también me puso algo intenso, lo siento-

Los tres dieron un suspiro y se tumbaron en sus asientos. Fue un largo dia, lleno de sorpresas y otras cosas que preferirían olvidar pero bueno. Asi es este trabajo

Solo otro dia en el trabajo

 **Un rato más tarde**

 **Ubicación: Pueblo de Coda**

Una vez llegado al lugar, Itami se encargo de explicar la situación al jefe de la aldea, Rex había dejado a su hermano en el vehículo, lo bueno era que estaba apartado de la Elfa, ya que si despertaba, dios sabe que pasaría

Itami no sabía bien el idioma asi que aprovecho usando una foto que tomo del Dragon como referencia

-No puede ser ¿Todo el bosque desapareció?- el anciano estaba sorprendido, hasta hace unos días esa aldea de elfos eran muy prospera

-Había un Pájaro Grande. Dragon echar fuego. Bosque y pueblo quemados- explico Itami entrecortado para darse a entender usando un diccionario que prepararon en el campamento, gracias a Alex que habían aprendido e idioma al consumir algunos soldados en el primer ataque en Japón

-El Dragon de Fuego, esto es malo, muy malo- el anciano estaba preocupado y parecía sudar un poco, no lo culpan, incluso ellos se sorprendieron cuando vieron esa bestia, varios de los otros aldeanos también empezaron a sumirse en el miedo

-Quemar mucha gente. Ah, y salvamos a esta chica- Itami llevo al jefe al camión donde la Elfa descansaba, le sorprendió cuando vio que estaba intacta

-Solo quedo esta jovencita. Que tragedia-

-¿Creen que puedan cuidarla?- el anciano negó con la cabeza tristemente

-Lo siento. No podemos tener elfos aquí. Además, también tendremos que irnos- Itami frunció un poco la frente por ello

-¿Abandonar el pueblo? ¿Por qué?- en ese momento, toda la gente de la aldea empezó a coger sus cosas, cajas, canasta, todo lo que sea de valor, incluyendo la comida. Corrían por todos lados subiendo sus cosas a sus carretas

-Una vez que un Dragon prueba la carne humana y de elfos no se detendrá y regresara por más. Atacando más y más aldeas, asi que lo mejor que podemos hacer, es irnos cuanto antes- expreso con tristeza al ver como el arduo trabajo que tomo el construir este pequeño pueblo se vaya abajo por culpa de ese monstruo. Pero es mejor eso a arriesgar las vidas de sus habitantes

 **Mientras tanto**

En un área alejada del pueblo, se veía una cabaña pequeña cerca de una hermosa cascada, todo se veía tranquilo. De no ser porque la puerta se abrió de golpe. Mostrando a un hombrecillo de muy baja estatura cargando una montaña de libros que obviamente no podría cargar

-¡Maldición…! ¡Maldito seas!- el pobre se tambaleaba de aquí a halla al bajar las escaleras, tratando de que no se le caiga la montaña de libros

-¡Demonios…! ¡No…espera…no, nononono!-

 **¡BAM! ¡CRASH!**

Al final paso lo obvio, el pobre se cayó por las escaleras con todo y libro encima. Ouch

-¡GIIIIIII! ¡DUELE! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!- mas gracioso se puso hacer berrinches como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Maestro, no debería de cargar tanto. No podemos llevar todo- llamo la intención una joven de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color, usando una especie de bata de mango arcano color miel y azul marino con partes cuero café

-¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡Necesito mis libros! ¡Los neceistooooo!- seguía con el berrinche, llorando y haciendo pucheros en el piso…igual a un niño de 5 años

-Lelei ¿No podemos hacer nada?- le pregunto a la joven de pelo celeste, que parecía, tener una cara de póker, aunque se quedo pensando

-Supongo que tiene razón. Podríamos priorizar solo los que son más importante- sugirió mientras el anciano se levanto quitándose el polvo

-¡Asi se habla! Que liste eres, Lelei- alago mientras recogía los libros que se le cayeron

-Pero ¿Por qué ahora? Maldito Dragon de Fuego, apareció cincuenta años antes. Mira cuantos problemas nos está causando- este carismático anciano era "El Hechicero Kato" que vive alejado del pueblo de Coda…por razones de seguridad

-Yo también quisiera que usted duerma mas, Maestro- sugirió la joven todavía, con esa cara de póker

-¡¿Nah?! ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡No me interesa montar niñas como tú! ¡Fujejejejeje! Preferiría mujeres bien formadas, como tu hermana- empezó a reírse libidinosamente, haciendo alusión a los bien crecidos atractivos de su "hermana" aunque claro…eso no le causo ninguna gracia

Antes de que el anciano comenzara a describir "más detalladamente" lo que pensaba, la joven maga desato una pequeña pero fuerte ventisca sobre el

-¡GYAAAA! ¡Detén eso! ¡La magia es sagrada, no deberías usarla de esa forma! ¡¿Me estas escuchando, detente?!-

 **¡BAM! ¡BOOM!**

-¡GYAAAAAAAAA!- al final la bolas de nieve los tumbaron, la chica igualmente, tenía una cara de póker

 **Una paliza más tarde**

-Cielos, reamente no sabes tomar una broma de es asi- se sentó el anciano Kato sobre su carreta ya despues del "castigo divino" por burlarse del atractivo de una chica

-Culpe a sus enseñanzas, maestro- sermoneo pero el anciano no dijo nada en cambio solo miro a otro lado. La joven de pelo celeste tomo las riendas pero la mula no pudo con el peso y se quedo quieta

. . . . . . .

-No se mueve. Debemos estar llevando mucho peso- quejo el anciano

-Eso es porque no quería dejar sus cosas. Era de esperarse- señalo la joven, pero el hechicero ni se inmuta

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo soy un hechicero!- el levanto su báculo a punto de usar su magia

-Pero ¿No decía que la magia era sangrada y que no debía abusar de ella? Esas fueron sus palabras- le señalo y el viejo se le bajo el ánimo, sin embargo

-B-Bueno…-

-Pero esta es una situación donde se le necesita. Asi que no hay de otra- ella tomo su propio báculo y con un movimiento, una extraña energía celeste hizo que la carreta levitase y asi la mula pudo caminar directo a la aldea

-Lo siento- se disculpo

-Está bien. Yo ya sabía que usted era asi, Maestro-

 **Unos minutos despues**

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la aldea lo primero que notaron fue la gran fila de carruajes abultados en el camino, que parecían no avanzar

-Hum ¿Qué sucede ahí?-

Kato trato de ver pero la fila era larga hasta que uno de los aldeanos se les acerco

-¡Kato-sensei! ¡Una de las carretas llevaba mucho peso, se le rompió el eje y ahora bloquea el camino!- informo el aldeano, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vieron que, personas que nunca había visto empezaron a correr directo haya

-¡Ayudar con la evacuación también es parte del trabajo!- grito uno de los soldados

-¡Llamen al capitán Itami para avisarle al jefe para irnos, y a Rex también para que ayude con la carreta!- instruyo Kuwahara

-¡Entendido!-

Los dos hechiceros vieron como gente uniformada en trajes verdes salian de varios lugares

-¿Qué son estas personas? Nunca había escuchado ese lenguaje- se pregunto Kato

-Tampoco había visto esos uniformes antes- también Lelei veía la escena, aunque, algo más le llamaba la atención

Más de esos hombres incluso mujer también salian

-¡Kurokawa, asegúrate que no haya heridos!-

-¡Entendido!- confirmo la joven soldado

-¿Son soldados? ¿Mujeres también?- se pregunto una vez mas Kato, no sabía que estaba pasando

-Maestro. Iré a ver- ella se bajo de la carreta y fue a donde iban los demás hombres uniformados

-¡E-Espera, Lelei!- ella no escucho y siguió su camino

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a una joven que estaba en el piso, al parecer mal herida, el caballo también parecía estar mal sobretodo la espuma saliendo de su boca, pero Lelei lo primero que reviso fue a la pequeña

-Está en peligro- tenía varios raspones y algo de sangre pero antes de hacer algo una de los soldados se puso frente a ella y la comenzó a revisar

-Parece tener una contusión en el cráneo. Es posible que este fracturado ¿Acaso eres su amiga?- le pregunto, su dominio en el idioma era medio pero podía entenderla un poco

-¡Rex podrías levantar esta carreta!- de repente llego otro hombre, aunque este se veía joven, quizá solo dos o tres años mayor a ella y parecía el único que no usaba el mismo uniforme, en cambio lleva otro tipo de ropa que nunca había visto

-¡Enseguida, ve si mi hermano ya despertó, quizá pueda reparar esto!- dijo y el soldado asintió para luego retirar

-¿Médicos y Artesanos?- ella se pregunto quienes eran pero entonces, vio algo que le abrió mucho los ojos. Los brazos de aquel joven se llenaron de unas raras líneas azules, pero más impactante ver como estas se llenaron de algo como acero, se hacían más grandes hasta parecer dos gigantescos mazos de un color naranja extraño. No lo entendía y derecho, no era la única, el resto de la gente había visto a ese joven también la primera vez pero nunca lo vieron hacer eso, pensaron que también era un refugiado ya que no era un uniformado, pero el verlo hacer eso si los dejo en shock

Lelei no sabía que pensar, el hecho de que sea capaz de convertir su cuerpo en eso, solo podía significar algo para ella

-¿Un cambia formas?- leyó sobre esas criaturas, se extinguieron hace eones sin dejar rastro, hasta las consideran míticas, decía que podían cambiar la forma de sus cuerpo y extremidades a su antojo, y que era letalmente peligrosas para las personas ¿Entonces él es peligroso? ¿Pero porque los está ayudando? Ella seguía confundida

Rex estaba a punto de levantar la carreta, sin embargo escucho un fuerte relincho, el caballo había perdido el control y se volvió loco, sobre sus dos pies, estaba a punto de atacar a la joven de pelo celeste frente a él. Lelei amplió la vista no solo por el caballo a punto de atacar, pero…

 **¡BAM! ¡CRASH!**

-¡HUAAAAGH!- Rex alcanzo hacer un movimiento y puso al caballo en el piso de un solo golpe, al parecer le rompió el cuello

-Oye ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?- el EVO le pregunto a la joven que aun se veía anonadada

-Hum. Oye…hola ¿Hay alguien en casa?- Lelei seguía confundida y ahora más. El cambia formas que según decían los pergaminos y libros eran letales y una amenaza o monstruos sin corazón, la había salvado, no lo entendía

-El… ¿Me salvo? ¿Estas personas, me salvaron?-

Rex suspiro y se encogió de hombros, no sabía qué era lo que esta chica hacia aquí pero bueno, ya todo estaba arreglado ahora solo se concentro en levantar la carreta. Afortunadamente Cesar logro llegar con sus herramientas

-Traje algunas refacciones. Creo que si le pongo un seguro con estos soportes con tuercas no volverá a romperse- dijo mientras sacaba varias piezas de metal y clavos para unir la rueda de nuevo

-Oye…gracias por ese momento tan embarazoso haya atrás- dijo el EVO molesto al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar disculpándose con sus compañeros, Cesar todo lo que hizo fue reírse inocentemente

-Jejeje, _lo siento, lo siento hermanito_. Pero ya me conoces, no podía resistir al ver un espécimen que técnicamente es irreal en nuestro mundo. Por eso me uní a esta expedición, jeje- él seguía riendo como si lo que hizo fue gracias. Rex solo suspiro

-'Me pregunto cómo estará Alex. A puesto a que se la pasa mejor'- se pregunto mientras sostenía la carreta

Curiosamente, el virus que estaba sosteniendo a una gárgola por los cuernos, estornudo, solo se encogió de hombros y le arranco la cabeza para posteriormente consumirla

 **Esa noche**

 **Ubicación: Punto Muerto de un Valle Rocoso**

Cerca de las montañas y construcciones de roca, se veía una pequeña fogata, ahí reunidos estaban un considerable número de bandidos, al parecer algunos eran ex soldados de los ejércitos que combatieron en la batalla por la colina de Arnus, muchos con ahora mentes corrompidas y consumidos en la locura por haber vivido esa pesadilla que ni siquiera se pudo considerar una lucha

-Escuche que los aldeanos del pueblo de Coda se están moviendo. Sería una buena oportunidad- sugirió uno de los bandidos a quien parecía ser su jefe

-¡Quizá incluso tengamos la suerte de encontrarnos con un Lord! ¡Hahahaha!- animo otro, la fogata se consumía lentamente mientras el líder veía con satisfacción

-Pero ¿Somos suficiente?- cuestiono otro de los bandidos

-No seas tonto. Hay muchos desertores despues de la masacre que sucedió en Arnus. Varios de ellos muy locos por lo que vieron, será fácil ponerlos de nuestro lado si les prometemos cosas. Una vez hayamos crecido, no habrá quien nos detenga- rio otro de los bandidos mientras se toma un trago de licor

El líder esbozo una gran sonrisa

-De líder de un grupo de bandidos a un Gran Lord…no suena mal…jajajaja- rio al igual que sus compañeros…pero…

 **-Señor…mil gracias por este preciosa alma…fufufu…-**

 **¡SLASH!**

Los bandidos vieron en shock como con un brillante destello la cabeza de su líder había sido cortada limpiamente mientras la sangre empezó a chorrear por doquier

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-

-¡¿EL LIDER, ESTA MUERTO?!-

 **-Gracias, por estos donantes desinteresados tan valientes…-**

Los bandidos empezaron a escuchar una rosa femenina que desprendía sadismo y un pequeño toque de locura

Cada vez que escuchaban esa risa, uno de sus compañeros era cortado o partido en pedazos, el ambiente se torno frio, como si la misma muerte estuviera presente…y asi era

-¡¿E-Eso…m-miren…AHÍ?!- uno de los bandidos señalo con el miedo en los ojos al causante de este derrame de sangre

Reflejado bajo la luz de la luna, una chica de apariencia muy joven, como una pequeña niña con un atuendo de Lolita Gótica que portaba una gigantesca hacha llena de símbolos se hizo presente bajo la luz de la noche

 **-El Señor que todo lo ve, está complacido por sus acciones. Y ahora solicita su presencia-**

Una vez más, antes de siquiera reaccionar, varios de sus compañero fueron partidos en mitades manchando de sangre a los que estaban cerca de ellos, cada vez que escuchaban esa risa, volvían a morir, hasta que finalmente ella se puso en un solo lugar solo para que la vieran mejor

 **-Yo soy Rory Mercury. Apostol del Dios Oscuro, Emloy-**

Se hizo presente y haciendo gala de su gigantesca hacha, los bandidos se sumieron en el miedo al reconocer a quien se estaban enfrentando

-E…E-Es… ¡¿Es una de las Doce Apóstoles?! ¡Rory la Shinigami!- grito en pánico uno de los bandidos

-Ella… ¡Ella lleva la ropa del Oráculo del Templo de Emloy!-

-¡CORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

Ellos corrieron despavoridos…pero era obvio que escapar era simplemente imposible y ella se los haría ver, a su manera

 **-No, no, no. No pueden irse aun…sin que yo los enviara primero-**

Ella volvió a reir con diversión y se dio a la persecución tras los pobres hombres que seguían corriendo inútilmente. A los primero tres les rebano las piernas mientras corrían, pero antes de caer fueron partidos por la mitad igualmente, cada vez que uno de los bandidos perdía el paso terminaba siendo partido a la mitad. Rory salto en el aire y lanzó su hacha hacia un grupo destrozando el piso suspendiéndolos en el aire

No paso más de un segundo antes de que ella agarrara el mango del hacha y diría serie de patadas giratorias, rompiendo simultáneamente el cuello de los bandidos. Sin embargo, en medio de toda esta masacre uno de ellos logro escabullirse y salir corriendo mientras Rory desato el caos con el resto

-Lo siento infelices. Pero no tengo planes de morir hoy jejeje. Pensar que me burle de la muerte el dia de hoy, bebe ser mi dia de…-

 **¡TAP!**

Antes de terminar la frase, el bandido choco con algo, no sabía que fue pero era duro, quizá un muro? El solo se sobo la cabeza para alzar la mirada. Únicamente para quedarse en shock, al igual que con Rory, una figura había parecido iluminado por la luz de la luna solo que este era un hombre…o eso parecía, ¡Era superior a los dos metros! Su construcción física era abominable, sin mencionar esa piel pálida y cadavérica. Pero si tuviera que resaltar su mayor característico, era su ropa y rostro, tenía unas botas de cuero con picos, un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla en forma de calavera, pantalones de cuero ajustados algo desgastados no tenía nada en la parte superior, a excepción de una túnica con bufanda y capucha de color morado oscuro. La capucha no lo dejaba ver bien su rostro, pero tenía una máscara…una que parecía un cráneo humano…pero…

...Esos ojos…

…esos brillantes y aterradores ojos…

…que parecían ver directamente en su alma, y quemarla…

-Que…qué demonios…eh…eeeeeeeh- el bandido estaba petrificado del miedo, no podía moverse, estaba congelado, este hombre…no, este **monstruo** , hacia que tuviera miedo de él, con solo verlo. Esa aura amenazadora, ese sentimiento de muerte inminente…ni siquiera la Apostol podía hacerle sentir este miedo…esta cosa…era algo mucho peor

 **-De nuevo se te escapo uno, mocosa-** hablo con una voz seca y profunda, casi como si no tuviera alma

El bandido aun teniendo la intención de escapar, sabía que era tarde, Rory ya había aparecido, solo que en lugar de tener esa mirada tranquila y sádica, ahora tenía una de molestia y con el seño ligeramente fruncido

-Hump, solo quería dejarlo correr un rato antes de acabarlo- el hombre dio un ligero suspiro

 **-Ese juego tuyo del gato y el ratón no es apropiado. Es más, esto ni siquiera es un juego, la cosecha de almas es una tradición que se sigue bajo las reglas. Hardy se lo tomaba mas enserio y mírala ahora-** cuando menciono ese nombre, Rory chasqueo los dientes moleste

 _-¡Tch! De nuevo comparándome con esa desquiciada-_ murmuro molesta

 **-Sabes que te puedo escuchar-**

-¡Cállate!-

El hombre volvió a tomar un suspiro, aunque en realidad no lo necesita, el bandido tenía una gota ahora, por un momento sintió esto un poco…cotidiano, por asi decirlo

 **-"La cosecha de almas es una tradición sagrada…-**

-Que debe ser seguida y respetada para que llegue a la siguiente generación" ¡Eso ya lo sé, pero es muy aburrido hacerlo solo por que sea trabajo, cuando también puede ser divertido!-

Ella termino toda la frase haciéndolo molestar

 **-¿Que acaso no te enseñaron lo ancianos a respetar a tus mayores?-**

-Sí, me dijeron que solo respete a los que se merecen ser respetados- burlo sacándole una vena al hombre voluminoso

 **-¡Tu…pequeña demonio!-** parecía que estaba a punto de estrangularla pero…

-Este…em… ¡Ejem!- el bandido que aun estaba en el piso tosió un poco para llamar su atención, el hombre recobro su compostura y suspiro

 **-Luego me las arreglo contigo mocosa. Ves, por tus juegos hicimos que este pobre hombre esperara casi 10 minutos su ascensión-** el hombre no perdió tiempo y acarro al bandido por el cuello suspendiéndolo en el aire

 **-Espero me disculpe por la tardanza. Esto no suele pasar mucho-** el bandido por alguna razón sonría de forma compasiva

-¡E-Esta…b-bien! Los niños pueden ser algo rebeldes a veces- dijo a duras penas porque lo estaban ahorcando

 **-Dímelo a mí-**

Para terminar, el hombre empezó a succionar la energía vital del bandido hasta que este se convirtió en un esqueleto pero cuando el viento soplo este desapareció

Una vez hecho el trabajo el miro directamente hacia la pequeña Loli Gótica que por algún razón estaba con los brazos cruzados y haciendo pucheros

-En serio…la PEOR, actividad Padre-hija en estos cientos de años- el hombre parecía estar a punto de darle una lección, pero al final lo dejo ya que no quería hacerse más problemas

 **-Haaa~. Trata de pasar más tiempo con tus descendiente decían. Sera una buena experiencia decían. Ten relaciones sexuales con todas tus concubinas, decían, te quitara el estrés…decían-** quejo el pobre hombre al ver como está ahora

(Eso le pasa por no usar protección xD)

-Hump. Al menos deberías "fingir" ser un buen padre, dado que desapareciste la mayor parte de mi vida y despues de casi 800 años decides aparecer- señalo la pequeña Loli Gótica, pero el hombre no pareció afectarle mucho

 **-Niña, soy un ser transcendental, con millones de años de superioridad al entendimiento humano. He reencarnado en miles de formas diferentes a lo largo de la existencia. Cuando llego la vida, llegue yo, como una fuerza para dar equilibrio en el multiverso. Eso significa que tengo mucho, mucho pero MUCHO trabajo para el resto de mi existencia. Y ahora mismo, estoy tratando de hacer un pequeño espacio en ese bucle de trabajo sin fin, para "pasar algo de tiempo" con aquellos que llevan mi sangre. Deberías estar agradecida-** Rory solo frunció el seño, simplemente no podía creer lo hipócrita que es a veces, el hecho de poner su trabajo por encima de asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones, ¿Quién lo manda a tener hijos de todos modos?

-Eres de lo peor- quejo ella

 **-Soy la Muerte, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Conoces el dicho de que la muerte puede ser misericordiosa? Heh, no cuando estoy de mal humor, y SIEMPRE, estoy de mal humor. Tu como te sentirías al tener que ir de un lugar a otro, estar encadenado a un trabajo sin fin, las 24 horas, los 365 días del año durante toda tu vida, sin un solo momento de paz ¿Humm? Créeme, serias igual de amargada que yo-**

Y asi, los dos empezaron a discutir de nuevo…que lindo, vean por donde lo vean, se nota que son parientes

 **Al dia siguiente**

Con todos los arreglos hechos, la caravana comenzó su viaje, posiblemente a la nada. Ahora mismo los soldados los están escoltando en caso de que alguna amenaza se presente

Por si las dudas, Rex se ofreció a jalar algunas de las carretas que no tenían caballo usando su motocicleta, cabe decir que la gente aun se le hacía raro el ver como esas cosas salian de su cuerpo. Algunos incluso pensaron que podría ser un tipo de magia, pero el mismo Kato dijo que nunca había visto algo como eso

Pero, con tal de que los ayuden, suponen que no debería haber ningún problema ¿Cierto?

Rex no ponía queja, el ha tenido que llevar cosas más pesadas antes, pero sabía que estas carretas estaban hechas a la antigua con madera, si ponía mucha velocidad lo más seguro es que haga un desastre

-'Lento pero seguro…supongo'- pensó, a él le gusta correr, pero ahora debía aguantarse

 _-¿Rex? ¿Me copias?-_ el EVO toco el comunicador que tenía en su oido

-¿Si Itami, que sucede?- pregunto al reconocer la voz del capitán

 _-Es obre la elfo que rescataste. Yoshida-san dijo que está recuperando rápidamente la temperatura. Posiblemente despierte pronto-_ Rex sonrió despues de escuchar las buenas noticias

-¡Gracias, avísame cuando veas que está reaccionando! ¿Ok?-

 _-Roger That-_

El viaje siguió sin problemas despues de unas horas, sin embargo, Rex vio que el paso se ralentizo, se trataba de una carreta que quedo atorada en el fango. Este desactivo su motocicleta para ir a revisar, varios soldados estaban tratando de empujar pero no cedía, parece que las ruedas se hundieron por completo

-¿quieren una mano? Por qué yo tengo estas dos bellezas- hizo alusión a sus Smack Hands para levantar lentamente la carreta

-Gracias Rex-san, eso nos hubiera demorado un rato- agradeció Kuwahara, en el tiempo que estuvieron aprendió a juzgar mejor, Rex no era un mal chico, derecho, ayuda bastante. Quizá el miedo de que sea un EVO no le hizo ver que más tenía para ofrecer

-Está bien, es mi trabajo despues de todo-

Rex vio el trabajo hecho pero cuando estaba a punto de volver a jalar las carretas, vio que algunos de los aldeanos vecinos y amigos decidieron compartir sus caballos

-Oigan está bien, yo puedo con esto- se tomo las molestias pero uno de los aldeanos se le acerco

-No, realmente hiciste mucho al ayudarnos con nuestras cosas. Pero tampoco queremos abusar mucho de ello. Tú y tus amigos han hecho demasiado por nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer- dijo bastante feliz, eso hizo al EVO sentir algo de regocijo en su interior, el que reconozcan tus acciones. Realmente se siente bien

-¿Están seguros?-

Ellos asintieron

-Hum, realmente son fuertes, no me sorprende que se las arreglaran para llegar tan lejos. Bien, no vemos- Rex no perdió tiempo y fue directo al convoy de Itami y los demás donde estaba aquel elfo

-Realmente es un gran chico, tan joven, pero muy amable- menciono el jefe, recibiendo la aprobación de varios compañeros

 **Otro rato despues**

El viaje se tornaba largo un cansado, aunque no hubo más percances por el momento

-¿Itami-taicho, estas personas tienen un lugar a donde ir?- preguntó Kurata, ya que técnicamente, ha ido en línea recta hacia Arnus, aun si saber qué hacer con esta pobre gene

-Creo que no-

-¡¿No lo tienen?!

-Supongo que seguirán el camino hasta estar seguros de que el Dragon de Fuego no vuelva a parecer, por el momento lo escoltaremos hasta un área alejada y segura, es lo menos que podemos hacer ahora- reflexiono Itami al ver como la gente parecía no saber a dónde ir

-Espero no encontrarnos con esa cosa, especialmente con tanta gente. Rex-san tenía razón, esto podría ser el peor escenario- temió Kurata, de por si ver a la gente elfo carbonizada fue horrible, el ver como se queman seria aun peor

-Oigan ¿ya terminaron de invocar la mala suerte?- los dos vieron por la ventana a Rex en su moto pero ya no estaba jalando las demás carretas

-Rex ¿Qué paso? ¿Creí que ayudarías con las demás carretas?-

-Meh, creo que ya no necesitan mi ayuda- el señalo a la parte de atrás, Itami se asomo solo para ver como los vecino y amigos se empezaron a ayudar compartiendo la carretas, este sonrió

-Maldición ¿Cómo lo haces, chico?- pregunto algo celoso y sorprendido

Rex se encogí de hombros

-Hum, creo que es mi exuberante carisma, jeje- dijo este algo presumido, sacándole una risa al soldado otaku

-Oigan… ¿Ustedes ven lo que yo veo?- les pregunto Kurata, haciéndolos confundir. Rex con sus gafas puestas activo el Zoom hacia donde estaba apuntando, Itami también cogió los suyos

-Hum ¿Cuervos?- en efecto, lo que veían era un parvada de cuervos, cosa rara, no había ningún muerto todavía

Rex/Itami: Espera un momento…

Los dos divisaron algo que parecía una gigantesca hacha, volvieron a ver una vez más para no estar equivocados, los cuervos finalmente se dispersaron y lo que vieron fue…impactante…

Rex/Itami: ¡UNA LOLI GOTICA!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- Kurata también tomo desesperadamente sus binoculares para ver y en efecto…era una linda chica con un traje de lolita gótica, pensar que verían eso aquí también

-¡Hooooo! ¡Alex se consumirá asi mismo de la envidia si le cuento sobre esto! ¡Jejeje!- pensó el EVO de nuevo de forma pervertida…y luego se queja de lo que hizo su hermano. La pequeña cogió su hacha (algo que de por le parecía increíble ya que se veía pesada) y camino hacia ellos, más allá de que se viera linda

Rex ya tenía experiencia con el hecho de no juzgar un libro de su portada

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Podrían decirme a donde van?- Rex apenas entendía el idioma aquí…a veces envidia el factor de consumo que tiene Alex, el por el otro lado debe aprender a la vieja escuela

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Kurata

-No lo sé. Rex tú la entendiste- le pregunto al EVO, que estaba pensando

-Humm…nop, ni idea-

Sin embargo, algo raro paso, los aldeanos y en especial niños y ancianos iban directo hacia ella postrándose y poniéndose de forma que le estuvieran rezando o algo

-¡Es el Oráculo!-

-¡El Oráculo esta aquí, vamos!-

Los niños que estaban en el trasporte de Itami también salieron, gritando "¡Oráculo! ¡El Oráculo!" varias veces

-Parece que la veneran…una especie de ¿Diosa o algo asi?- Rex se quito las gafas ya que esa pequeña se estaba acercando, tenía una mirada curiosa…bueno…cualquier te quedaría mirando si una motocicleta suspendida en el aire saliera de sus piernas… ¿O no?

-¿Quiénes son estas personas?- ella miraba los trasportes de forma curiosa, incluso hasta que clavo su mirada en Rex y su moto, que era lo más llamativo…por el color, ya que el naranja resalta mucho con la luz del dia

-¡Ellos son buenas personas, nos ayudaron a salir de pueblo! Son increíbles- alago el pequeño

-Oh enserio~. Por un momento pensé que los estaban obligando a irse- de repente tuvo una pequeña mirada sádica…Rex ya tenía un mal presentimiento

-¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Cómo es que se mueven?- pregunto ella mientras veía los vehículos

-No lo sé. Pero son más rápidos y cómodos que las carretas. Sobre todo el chico de ahí ¡El puede sacar cosas increíbles de su cuerpo! ¡Es genial!- señalo a Rex que trago saliva

-'¡Maldito mocoso…no me la tires encima!'- Rory miro directamente hacia Rex, en efecto, sus piernas parecían estar conectadas a ese artefacto tan raro. Al final la curiosidad la venció

-Humm~. Cómodo dices…?-

Ella se lamio los labios y comenzó a caminar hacia Rex que tenía una mirada nerviosa

-Fufu…no me molestaría montarlo ¿Crees que podría probar?-

-Eh…em…este… _"Hola ¿Cómo está? Me llamo Rex"-_ trato el EVO de hablar el idioma, haciéndola reir un poco por su casi mala pronunciación

Itami veía algo burlón mientras Kurata con toda la tristeza y frustración del mundo, ver como ella se subió a su la motocicleta, no el parte de atrás donde hay espacio ¡Sin en la parte delantera! Rex se quedo en shock, como ella se arribo a su pecho y abdomen y estaba sentada en un lugar…donde obviamente no debería, la gigantesca hacha, la dejo en la parte de atrás donde había un sujetador

-¡O-Oye…q-que haces!- ella no parecía escuchar, mas parecía que se movia para ponerse más "cómoda"

-¡E-Enserio…hace calor y no creo que quieras que se pegue el sudor! ¿Cierto? Enserio ya bájate, esto se ve mal- bueno si tener a una chica que parece una niña de no más de 12 años sentada en tu regazo…Humm quizá sí, se vería mal. Pero esta es otra dimensión

-¡NO ES JUSTO, REX-SAN!- le grito Kurata, frustrado

-¡Oye! ¡N-No toques esa palanca!- ella reia mientras el EVO trato de detenerla…pero no sabía cómo, no quería que esto se viera "mal"

-¡Enserio, estamos algo apretados aquí! … ¡O-Oye! ¡Que no la toques, deja eso!-

-¡ES INJUSTO, REX!- volvió a gritar Kurata, mientras Itami se reia

-Heee~, que es esto…-

Ella agarro el volante y lo empezó a girar, haciendo el motor dar un fuerte rugido. Bastante fuerte, parecía un auto de carreras de al menos 800 caballos de fuerza o más

-¡Vaya, suena muy poderoso!-

-¡No toques eso!- el EVO empezó a sentir como ella se movia de un lado a otro tocando cosas que no debería

-¡ESO ES INJUSTICIA, REX!-

-¡NO LO ESTOY DISFRUTANDO!-

-¿Oh, que pasara si la empujo?- Rex vio como agarro los dos manubrios de la motocicleta…y lo empujo…eso no es bueno

-¡OYE QUE HACE…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

La moto arranco a toda velocidad, incluso los soldados se sorprendieron cuando vieron esa cosas salir disparada. La Loli se reia de la emoción mientras Rex solo tenía una mirada de terror cuando vio que podrían chocarse

-¡OK! ¡Suficiente!- Rex tomo control de los manubrios y aplasto el freno con fuerza. Rory solo se siguió riendo mientras el EVO suspiraba de alivio que por fin se acabo. Al frenar termino dando algunas vueltas pero recupero el control

-Ara~…esto no me lo esperaba- escucho a la pequeña hablar este bajo la cabeza para ver y el pobre abrió los ojos del shock al ver que sus manos estaban en sus pechos ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO PASO ESO?!

Rory se dio la vuelta con una expresión un tanto…provocativa

-Vaya~, apenas nos hemos visto, ni siquiera sabemos el nombre del otro y ya quieres ir directo a "eso". Fufufu, que animal~- dijo de forma seductora

Al EVO le dio un tic y al final solo se aparto disculpándose

 **-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO, REX-SAAAAAAN!- de nuevo Kurata**

 **-¡YA ESTUVOOOO! ¡SOLO SIGAMOS POR AMOR A DIOOOOOOOOOOS!-**

 **Un rato más tarde**

El viaje volvió ponerse tranquilo…demasiado…a Rex no le gustaba…no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo, sin mencionar el calor. Juraría que el sol se puso más cerca de la tierra por como la luz se intensifico. Pero en fin, si tuviera que sacar algo bueno del cambio de paisaje, es que logro convencer a la pequeña de que se sentara en el asiento de atrás, aunque esta se sujetaba de su abdomen, quizá para molestarlo

-Oye, es normal que el sol se ponga tan intenso. Ni siquiera en los desiertos en los que he estado es asi de fuerte- le pregunto el EVO a Itami, este se seco el sudor de la frente

-Recuerda que esta es otra dimensión, supongo que es natural. Yo solo quiero que ya termine esta evacuación- dijo cansado, Rex también se seco el sudor

-Igualmente, al menos en el campamento ahí aire acondicionado-

-¡Oye Rex! ¡Dices que esa pequeña que tienes ahí, es adorada como una especie de deidad cierto!- el EVO vio que su hermano se asomo en la parte de arriba del vehículo

-Asi parece, creo que es parte de su religión… ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo, todavía estoy avergonzado por qué paso en esa aldea!- lo gracioso es que Cesar lo veía con ojos de cachorro suplicante

-¡La respuesta es NO!- el Salazar mayor lloro internamente mientras volvía al vehículo, Itami y Kurata se rieron un poco por su mala suerte

-Oye Rex, crees que nos podrías dar algo de reconocimiento aéreo. No creo que estemos tan lejos del Arnus- el asintió aunque…no sabía cómo decirle a su pasajera que se bajara

-E-Este…em…podrías, ¿bajarte?- la Loli no le entendió pero Rex empezó a hacer gestos de que se bajara, pareciera que entendió, aunque no se bajo sin antes hacer un puchero. El asiento de esa moto es super cómodo

Sorprendentemente para ella, la moto desapareció, Rex se adelanto un poco y entonces, las líneas azules recorrieron su espalda, en una decima de segundo el metal se acumulo en su lomo y unas gigantescas maquinas de metal salieron disparadas, los niños que estaban en el vehículo vieron sorprendidos, algunos aldeanos que lo vieron también

-Regreso en un momento- el levanto el pulgar y las turbinas de su Boogie Pack empezaron a girar levantándolo en el aire. Claro todos a excepción de los soldados tenían la boca abierta

El EVO se alzo lo mas que pudo y activo el Zoom de sus gafas, viendo hacia donde estaba la base

-¡Tengo contacto! ¡A unos 100 km, estaremos llegando esta noche si no hay percances!- informo a sus compañeros quienes asintieron…Rex estaba a punto de bajar, sin embargo…sintió algo

El se dio la vuelta directo hacia el sol. No parecía haber nada a simple vista…hasta que a lo lejos. Vio una gran sombra volar. S trataba de un Dragon salvaje que venía hacia ellos pero eso no fue todo. Ese pequeño Dragon fue devorado…por uno aun más grande

-Oh…no…mierda…mierda… ¡MIERDA! ¡TODOS LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡BATALLA INMINENTE!-

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

El Dragon de Fuego había aparecido

-¡Maldita sea! ¡TODOS MOVILÍCENSE!-

El caos se formo de nuevo, el Dragon empezó a disparar su lanzallamas directo en la gente. Varias carretas quemándose, gente muriendo. Niños tratando de escapar. Otra vez un caos, una masacre, de nuevo estaba comenzado…pero con una diferencia…

-¡ES VEZ ERES MIO! ¡TU Y YO TENEMOS ASUNTOS QUE SALDAR!-

Rex voló directamente hacia el Dragon, pero esto lanzo fuego por todos lados, el EVO lo esquivo sin ningún problema. Justo cuando estaba cera de su cara, saco también sus Smack Hands pero en el interior de estas los engranajes se conectaron y empezaron a girar a gran velocidad

-¡HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRH!

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

Todos veían con una cara de shock incluso Rory amplió la mirada. Cuando Rex impacto con su puño no solo le rompió algunos dientes ¡Lo mando a volar! El Dragon cayó al piso dejando un gran destrozo

-¡Es la primera vez que veo a alguien hacer eso a un Dragon de Fuego!- Kato vio algo que simplemente ni en sus sueño mas locos pudo pensar, incluso Lelei estaba en shock. Ese chico mando a volar a un Dragon Gigante de un puñetazo

-¡Asi se hace Rex-san!- grito Kurata, el EVO tomo ventaja y regreso con el equipo

-¡Distraeré a esa cosa! ¡Traten de poner a la gente a salvo! ¡Escuchen, incluso si me ven en problemas! ¡NO ME AYUDEN! ¡Saquen a la gente de aquí!- dijo este con ira en su voz

Itami lo vio preocupado un momento

-Pero… ¡Bien! ¡Ya lo oyeron, saque a todos de aquí!-

Rex asintió y saco sus alas una vez más

-Hare a esa cosa pagar…cueste lo que me cueste ¡Ah por cierto! Podrías poner esto- le dio a Itami una Memory Card

Sin otra cosa que decir, el EVO se fue y Itami confundido solo la puso en el reproductor y lo altavoces…solo que se sorprendió al ver la canción

-¿El Opening de Shingeki no Kyojin?-

Rex solo rio mientras volaba directo a donde estaba el Dragon, que ya se estaba levantando y mas enojado que nunca

-¡¿Qué pasa grandote?! ¡¿Acaso no tienes a tu mami para que te defienda?!

El Opening empezó a sonar mientras Rex saco su BFS y recorto una parte de abdomen del Dragon

 **-"¿SEID IHR DAS ESSEN?**

 **¡NEIN, WIR SIND DER JÄGER!"-**

Empezó a cantar el EVO mientras daba vueltas alrededor del Dragon, recortando con su espada, todo lo que podía, el lagarto gigante apenas podía defenderse, cada vez que trataba de atacarlo este fácilmente lo esquivaba como si nada

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?! ¡¿HACE RATO ESTABAS TODO VOLUMINOSO Y PODEROSO?!- el recorto parte de sus cuernos

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR!**

-¡PERO AHORA…!-

Recorto tres de sus dedos…la canción estaba pasando por un gran coro. Rex se alzo más alto hasta su cabeza

-¡NO ERES MAS…!-

Rex lo paso por encima y bajo por su espalda cortando las escamas en forma de púas hasta llegar a la cola, en el interior de la espada los engranajes se conectaron, la espada se dividió en dos y empezó a girar como una gran sierra

-¡QUE UN POBRE LAGARTO DE MIERDA!-

 **-"¡EMONO NO HOUFURO O JÄGER!"-**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Rex le corto la cola, haciendo al monstruo rugir de dolor e ira, sin embargo, mientras reia no se dio cuenta de que el Dragon uno lo que quedaba de su cola para darle un poderoso golpe, que lo mando a estrellarse contra una enorme montaña

-¡REEEEEX!-

Los soldados vieron como el cuerpo del EVO empezó a caer de los escombros, estaba sangrando por su cabeza y parte de su chaqueta se rasgo pero seguía consciente. Activo sus botas y empezó a maniobrar para caer bien en el suelo

Lo malo, es que cayó en un lugar donde los niños estaban siendo evacuados. El maldijo al ver que ese monstruos venia directo hacia el

-¡MALDICION!-

-¡REX CUIDADO!-

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR!**

El Dragon lanzo una poderosa llamarada, los niños empezaron a gritar y cerraron los ojos en el miedo esperando a sentir las horribles llamas

Pero…

.

.

.

No paso nada…

Ellos lentamente abrieron los ojos para ver que un gran domo de color celeste brillante los estaba rodeando y frente a ello la llamarada del Dragon que no podía traspasarla

Rex uso su Block Party y creó un escudo, ese golpe quizá le rompió una costilla pero sanara pronto de todas formas, aunque el dolor es otra cosa

-¿Están bien?- pregunto este mientras la sangre bajaba por su cabeza

Los soldados sacaron las armas y empezaron a disparar al Dragon, este casi no se vio afectado por las balas

-¡No se detengan! ¡Vamos, LAV, usen mas calibre!- la ametralladoras dispararon ráfagas y estas parecían afectarlo, el Dragon dejo a Rex y se fijo en los soldados, el EVO gruño pero ahora no es el momento

-¡Vamos!-

El Dragon se dio la vuelta para ver como Rex salió corriendo seguido de los niños y preparo su lanzallamas otra vez

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!**

El EVO chasqueo los dientes y saco una vez más su Block Party

-¡Maldita sea! No me queda de otra…usare eso-

-¡Rapido, los sacare de aquí, sin importar que tiene que seguirme, escucharon!- ellos asintieron, y el EVO espero a que terminara el ataque

Luego de unos segundos el Dragon dejo de lanzar fuego. El escudo desapareció, los soldados y otros ancianos estaban preocupados pero todo lo que vieron fue un agujero y ni rastro de Rex o los niños. El Dragon rugió de ira y empezó a echar más fuego en esa dirección

Mientas, los soldados trataron de encontrar a Rex pero…en ese momento vieron que la tierra se empezó a mover debajo de ellos

 **¡BOOM!**

Una parte del suelo se reventó, creando un agujero y de ahí vieron las Smack Hands de Rex girando como taladros

-¡Rex!- los soldados vieron como el salió del agujero seguido de los niños, que estaban algo sucios pero a salvo

-¡Itami, necesito un favor!- el susodicho se acerco aunque sorprendido, ya que el cuerpo de Rex estaba considerablemente lastimado su hombro sangraba un poco manchando el resto de su brazo donde su chaqueta fue destrozada pero él seguía como si nada

-¿Qué sucede? Si no puedes con esa cosa, dinos, podemos ayudarte- Rex se quedo pensando un momento

-Escucha, tengo algo que acabara con ese Dragon. Pero necesito tiempo- el capitán asintió

-¿Cuánto?-

-Máximo, unos 10 minutos ¿Creen poder hacerlo?-

En respuesta, los soldados solo cogieron sus rifles, metralletas e incluso lanza misiles y se dieron a la carrera hacia el Dragon

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Pelear con monstruos gigantes es algo normal para Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa!- el EVO solo rio

-Hagamos esto-

Rex saco su motocicleta y fue directo al lugar más amplio del valle, necesitaba terreno despajado para lo que tenía que hacer

Una vez ahí

Paso algo…

Rex cerro los puños con fuerza, las líneas azules se dispararon por todo su cuerpo titilando intensamente, de su boca empezó a salir vapor, sus ojos se volvieron azules por completo y con las gafas puestas parecían brillar con fuerza. Su cabello igualmente parecía ondular y tomar un color azul llameante

-¡HAH!-

Rex activo una de sus maquinas más fuertes, el Party Cannon, solo que esta vez, el golpeo los dos caños de sus brazos juntándolos, los cañones se abrieron y se fusionaron en uno solo aun mas grande

 **-¡Party Cannon: Party Hard Mode!-**

La energía azul se empezó a arremolinar en el centro del cañón formando una gran esfera azul. Las energía se seguía cargando y concentrando en ese solo lugar. En el interior del EVO, los Nanites temblaba y titilaban mientras el Nanite Omega-1 también empezó a temblar y brillar intensamente

 **-Solo un poco más-**

Los soldados seguían con el Dragon, la gente también corría peligro, aquellos que no podían salir, el Dragon los incineraba. En el camión de Itami, el elfo parecía reaccionar al movimiento violento del trasporte

-¡VAMOS! ¡AUN TENEMOS QUE RECIBIR LA SEÑAL DE REX!- grito Itami, disparando contra el Dragon, hasta que sintió algo pesado en el aire. Electricidad

 **-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!-**

El rugido y la tierra temblando no la estaba ocasionando el Dragon esta vez, los soldados voltearon a ver como el EVO y el cañón estaba envueltos en una poderosa energía mientras las piedras a su alrededor se levantaban. Cesar también vio, solo que el temor estaba en su mirada

-¡REX, NO HAGAS ESO! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡SI SOBRECARGAS TUS NANITES NO HABRA COMO CONTENERLOS!-

¿Sobrecargarlos? Eso significa que si se excede los va a… **liberar**

-Eso…eso no es bueno…no, no es nada bueno-

-¡REX DETENTE!-

Pero el EVO no escucho

La gente gritando de dolor…

Los llantos de tristeza y agonía…

…Las vidas que nunca volarían…

Todo por culpa de esa cosa…

 **Sin importar el costo…**

… **Acabara con el…**

La energía ya estaba a full

El Dragon al sentir el peligro se dio la vuelta para ver el gran cañón apuntando hacia a él. Y activo el lanzallamas

 _*CLICK*_

 **-¡OMEGA ENERGY BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!-**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El rayo y el lanzallamas chocaron, violentamente

 **-¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGH!-** Rex gritaba a todo pulmón aumentando el poder, las dos fuerzas se mantenían estáticas

Los soldados veían impactados y en shock, al igual que todos los demás

-¡Rex necesita ayuda! ¡Disparen a esa cosa!- los demás asintieron y fueron hacia el monstruo disparándole con todo, pero este estaba concentrándose en Rex, el sabía lo que pasaría si no lo hacia

En el transporte de Itami, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la elfa abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar los rugidos del Dragon, esta sin pensarlo o darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda se apresuro a ir donde estaba Itami quien se sorprendió

-¡Eh! Tu…-

- _¡Hono!-_

Este estaba confundido pero entonces, ella hizo seña a su ojo abriéndolo

 _-¡HONO! ¡HO-NO!-_

Itami se dio cuenta de lo que decía y miro a la cara del Dragon, el tenia una flecha incrustada en su izquierdo, el rápidamente saco la cabeza por la ventana

-¡CONCENTREN EL FUEGO EN SU OJO!-

-¡ENTENDIDO!-

Los soldados dispararon al ojo haciéndolo que se distraiga, hasta que uno de los soldados disparo un lanzagranadas, las explosión lo lastimo y perdió el lanzallamas

-¡HAZLO AHORA!-

-¡REEEEEEEEEX!-

Entre todos gritaron y el EVO volvió a dar un grito de Guerra, y la energía del cañón se intensifico. En su interior el Nanite Omega-1 dio una explosión de energía haciéndola fluir a gran velocidad

 **-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRAAAAAAAAA!-**

La energía no solo impacto en el Dragon, si no que lo consumió por completo. Todo vio como el Dragon rugía de dolor al sentir su coraza ser quemada, sin embargo no paso más de unos segundos hasta que el rayo se detuvo. Ellos vieron que el cañón de Rex votaba una gran cantidad de vapor. Hasta que este se lleno de grietas

 **¡CRACK!**

El cañón al igual que el resto de la maquina se cayeron a pedazos, y el EVO dejo caer sus brazos en el cansancio mientras jadeaba, Cesar salió del vehículo y corrió rápidamente hacia su hermano

-¡Y SI QUIERES MÁS ME AVISAS! ¡LAGARTIJA SOBREALIMENTADA!-

-¡REX!- el EVO estaba por tumbarse de no ser porque Cesar lo agarro

-¿Estás bien? Debo revisar tus biométricos, esto puede ser malo. Me diste un gran susto cuando usaste esa máquina- el saco uno de sus detectores y lo paso por el cuerpo de su hermano

-Esto no es bueno. Casi sobrecargas tus Nanites al punto crítico. Aunque…no corres peligro de muerte. Dudo que puedas mover un musculo por ahora, vamos- los dos estaban por ir con el escuadrón

Pero…

 **¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!**

Escucharon el poderoso rugido a lo lejos y vieron que desde el humo salió el Dragon de Fuego, rugiendo de dolor, todos vieron en shock y los soldados estaban a punto de abrir fuego de nuevo

-¡Maldita sea…!- Rex intento soltar el agarre de su hermano pero este no se lo permitió

-¡Cesar…qué demonios…yo…yo…! ¡YO TENGO QUE…!-

 **-¡BASTA!-**

Rex se detuvo y miro a tu hermano, pero este amplio la mira sorprendido. El estaba llorando…nunca lo vio antes… ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿C-Cesar…?-

-¡Ya te perdí una vez…no dejare que eso pase de nuevo! ¡Además, mira!-

Rex miro hacia el Dragon, para ver que todo su cuerpo parecía estar repleto de quemaduras, parte de su cuerpo destrozadas, y sangrando de varios lugares, sin mencionar que uno de sus ojos tenía sangre también. Sin embargo, se las arreglo para esconder sus alas. El Dragon adolorido levanto vuelo…y se fue

Por fin…paz

Rex solo suspiro de alivio y se tumbo en el piso para relajarse y dejar que sus Nanite curen sus heridas

-Vaya un dia…- dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa y cansado

-Tú lo has dicho…vamos, deben estar preocupados- Cesar tomó a Rex para que se apoyara en su hombro

 **Esa noche**

Rex estaba acostado en la parte trasera del vehículo…completamente inmóvil y con una cara de pócker

-Este…hermano…cuanto tiempo, voy a estar inmóvil…?-

-Por lo menos 22 horas más…- respondió tranquilamente mientras revisaba sus biométricos

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿22 HORAS?!-

-Bueno…sobrecargaste tus Nanites, sabes qué hubiera pasado si llegaba a estado crítico. Dudo mucho que a Blanco le guste saber que otro Evento Nanite ocurra- dijo preocupado

-Está bien, no soy tan tonto, sabía que podría pasar por eso lo detuve a tiempo. Sin embargo…no me gusta esto de no poderme mover…-

-¿Enserio? A mi si me gusta, fufufu~-

¿Había dicho que la Loli gótica estaba sentada sobre Rex? ¿No?...si, lo esta

-¡Por favor dime que hay una forma de que esto termine mas rapido!- quejo con lagrimas de anime a su hermano mayor quien solo rio

-Lo siento, no se puede. Ahora si me disculpas, parece que un fenómeno interesante se está desarrollando en dodo todas están rezando. Recuerda que también vine a observar las costumbres religiosas, asi que. Si me disculpas- el salió del transporte, dejando al EVO a su suerte con la pequeña seductiva

-Sabes…eso que haces es increíble, nunca había visto algo como eso antes ¿Qué es?- pregunto con bastante curiosidad, al menos ya no había lujuria en sus ojos, eso era bueno ya que no tenía nada encima, solo su torso y abdomen cubiertos de vendas

-E-Es una larga historia…p-pero…podrías bajarte. Empiezo a sentirme incomodo- sugirió con una sonrisa nerviosa

-'A la ONU no le gustara esto'- pensó al tener a una niña sentada en su entrepierna, aunque a ella no pareció importarle

-A mí también me gustaría escucharlo- el EVO levanto la cabeza para ver a la joven de pelo celeste de antes…

-Eh? Oh, eres tu ¿N-No podríamos esperar a mañana? Jeje, la verdad necesito descansar- las dos la miraban de forma ¿Suplicante?

Rex no sabía qué hacer…estaba atrapado

-'Haaa~…esta será un larga noche'- pensó mientras se hacia el dormido, para fastidio de las dos.

 **¡FIN!**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **¡¿WHAT?! ¡¿INFERNO ACTUALIZO EN SOLO DOS DIAS?! ¡¿UN NUEVO CAPITULO?! ¡¿DE LA MISMA HISTORIA?! Eso significa que no habrá otra e dos meses ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :'v**

 **Nah xD, la verdad, despues de ver lo mucho que les gusto el cap anterior, decidí sacar de inmediato este cap, ya que es la pelea contra el Dragon y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad XD. Como sea ¿Qué les pareció? Estuvo bien que usa el OP de SNK? No fue exagerado? Estuvo bien de principio a fin o solo una mitad? ¡Háganmelo saber en los comentarios! ¡VERDADEROS, comentarios, describiendo que tal les pareció el capitulo! Una crítica completa y estructurada me ayudara a saber si estoy haciéndolo bien, solo espero lo hayan disfrutado, por cierto ¡OTRA PARA EL HAREM DE REX XDDDD!**

 **En fin…**

 **Si es la primera vez que vez una de mis historias no olvides dejar tu comentario y agregarla a favoritos si quieres y si tienes amigos con los mismos gustos que tú háblales sobre mí y mis historias para asi puedan disfrutar de ellas también. Si es la primera vez que oyes hablar de mí no olvides chequear mi página principal para ver otras más de mis historias si quieres**

 **Y NUNCA olvides dejar tu comentario**

" **Sus review son importantes"**

 **¡Mata ne~! ¡Min'na-san~! ^w^/**

 **PD (AHORA SI ENSERIO): LA PROXIMA HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SER "RESIDENT EVIL: OPERATION HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD"**


End file.
